Loving Hell
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: Victoria Grey has been sucked into the drama and danger of Mystic Falls.Now, she has to protect Elena from Klaus,an Original,while having to deal with her heart.Will Klaus' appearance affect her feelings towards Damon?Will she forgive the Original for what he did to her years ago?Or will she turn into the powerful Huntress that all of the vampires fear,making her the real problem?
1. The Return

Chapter 1:

"Caroline, I'm sorry if i didn't come earlier. I just woke up and I got here as fast as I could when Bonnie called me to tell me what had happened," I hugged Caroline, who was on a hospital bed.

She had gotten in a car accident last night and Damon had given her vampire blood to help her survive.

"It's fine, I'm glad you came," she smiled.

We talked and played Uno for a couple of minutes before I went to the funeral at the Lockwood's house.

"Bye, Vicky," Caroline said goodbye.

"Bye Carol. I hope you feel much better soon," I said.

I arrived at the funeral and saw that Damon was there and tried my best to avoid him. A door opened and I saw Katherine with Bonnie.

"Victoria?" Katherine asked confused.

"Yes, it's me. Now, please leave Bonnie alone, she's my friend," I told her.

A part of me felt happy to see her after all these years but she wasn't the same little girl I knew anymore. I had to understand that know she was a vampire... my prey. I saw a gleam of joy in her eyes and she hugged me.

"I thought you were dead. Do you have any idea of how much I have missed you?" she whispered in my ear, so Bonnie couldn't hear her.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe just maybe, there was a piece of humanity in her, still. I smiled and hugged her tightly. She was the closest thing I had to Jacobo. I pulled away and Stefan came in.

"What's going on here?" he pointed to Katherine and me.

Bonnie shrugged and looked as confused as him.

"We were just having a little family reunion," Katherine answered.

"And now I'm leaving," I walked passed them, not wanting to explain why Katherine had said 'family reunion'.

Bonnie caught up with me. She grabbed my arm and stopped me.

Are Katherine and you related?" she asked.

I sighed and finally said, "My brother, Jacobo, was her I-don't-know-how-many-great-grandfather. I really don't want to talk about it.

She let go of my arm slowly and stared at me in shock.

"Promise me you won't tell anybody about this, Bonnie," I added.

She nodded and I thanked her.

* * *

Elena was wiping the blood off of Stefan's abdominal. I rushed to where they were.

"What happened?" I asked the couple.

"Katherine stabbed him," Elena replied.

"I was trying to figure her out... playing along. I let her get to me," Stefan said to me.

I was going to say something but Damon interrupted, "I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up Fabio," he turned away in disgust. "You have a crazy ex on the loose. Better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy," he warned Elena.

"That's not what's happening," Stefan denied it.

"Isn't it?" Damon asked, "I mean, it's only fair since I went after your girl."

I froze by his comment and I clenched my teeth. Elena got up and left but I stood there..

"So what's it going to be, huh? Fight to the dead?" Damon put up his fists and imitate a boxer.

Stefan and I snorted at the same time.

"Go ahead, make your threat," Damon playfully punched Stefan's arm, "stake your claim."

Stefan looked at him incredulously and said, "I'm not going to fight you."

"Why?" Damon raised his voice in surprise, "I'd fight me."

Well, if he wanted to get hurt I'll be more than glad to do that. I punched him and sent him flying until he hit a tree that split in half when he hit it.

"There, happy?" I yelled to him and walked away.

* * *

I saw Katherine come out of the boarding house when I arrived. I stepped inside and saw Damon as he destroyed the living room. He looked up to stare at me and I held my breath. He moved and just like that, he was hugging me. I stood stiff and heard him weep. I slowly raised my arms and softly patted his back.  
I hugged him back and stroke his black hair. We stood there, my silence comforting him, for a few minutes.

I kissed his cheek and pulled away. "Goodnight, Damon," I smiled.

I made my way upstairs but was quickly turned around.

"Wh...," Damon kissed me, not letting me finish my sentence.

He kissed me with such a yearning desire that I couldn't help but kiss him back. He pulled me closer and we battled for dominance as our tongues explored each other mouth's. He reached under my shirt and I felt his hands burned my skin and felt a rush of electricity through my body. My hands wandered over his torso and I brusquely pulled away from him, panting heavily.

"I can't, Damon. Not that I don't want to, it's just ... a long story," I told him.I might have learned to see Damon as Damon, but the image of the warlock still haunted me and I couldn't go on with it, it was too much. I began to shed tears.

"It not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry, you have every right to be mad at me," he wiped my tears away.

I shook my head, "It's not you, it's him. He raped me, Damon. He marked my life forever, literally."

"Who?" he asked confused.

I had difficulty speaking his name but I finally did, "Alastair." As soon as that name escaped my lips, I started bawling.

He hugged me. "That is why you get so jumpy when someone touches you," he pointed out and I nodded.

"Thank you for understanding. I best be on my way to sleep," I smiled sadly at him.

"Sweet dreams ... Angel," he smiled.

I grinned at the word 'angel' and decided that I liked that nickname.


	2. Brave New World Pt1

Chapter 2:

I opened my eyes from my meditation to see waterfall's marvelous view. Birds were chirping and the cascading water's sound were so calming. I layed down and dug my fingers into the deep green grass and let the sun's rays hit my body, feeling the warmth penetrate my skin and boil my blood. Seconds, minutes, hours passed until I finally went home.

Damon and Stefan were having a conversation about Katherine.

"Have you seen Victoria? I need to talk to her," Stefan asked Damon.

"No. Why?" Damon replied.

"I think she knows more than we think she does. Yesterday, I saw Katherine and her together and they seemed rather glad to see each other," Stefan explained, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Well brother, you'll have to figure that out by yourself because every time her and I get close, she finds a way to hurt me physically," Damon said.

I snorted quietly, _that's not what you thought last night. _

"Do you think she has something to do with this? I mean, she is so much older than us and knows Katherine," Stefan said.

I came out of the shadows and spoke, "No Stefan, I don't have anything to do with this. I may know a hell lot more than everyone in this town but that doesn't I'm on her side or on yours."

"Then, why are you here?" Stefan turned to me.

"Elena," I answered. They both looked confused and I added, "The doppelganger is my key to find Nicklaus. He wants to kill her. I want to kill him. If I kill him before he kills Elena, we both come out winning. Comprende?"

"Wait, what?" they both asked in unison.

I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower, not answering their question.

* * *

My phone rang and I answered, "Hi, Bonnie! What's up?"

"Hi! There is a carnival at the school and Elena and I want you to come, please," Bonnie said at the other end of the line.

"Sure, be there in a jiffy," I said and hung up.

I put on my red and black plaid shirt and some shorts. I slipped on my Vans and grabbed my shoulder bag. It took me a while to find Elena and Bonnie but I finally found them. They were buying some popcorn at the stand.

"I'm here!" I hugged them and they gave me some popcorn.

"Boy, you look happy," Elena smiled.

"New day, new attitude, right?" I said.

We played some arcade games and I went to the arm wrestling section to humiliate some boys. Stefan and Damon were standing there.

"What are you two up to?" I asked.

"Nothing. Damon here," Stefan pointed to Damon who smirked at me, "is stalking Tyler's uncle, Mason."

"He's sexy," I blurted out and the vampires looked at me. "What? Can't a girl speak her mind?" I innocently said.

We watched as Tyler lost to Mason and shouted, "Who wants to go next?"

My hand shot straight up in the air and I said, "I'll go!"

All of the guys laughed and so did Mason. I sat down in front of him and we interlocked hands.

"Don't take it easy on me, okay?" I told him.

"I won't," he assured me and put strength on my arm.

He had taken me by surprised but I stopped him and raised our arms to a 45 degree angle. His strength was unusual, supernatural. I knew he wasn't a vampire but what could he be? My light bulb turned on and I realized that he was a werewolf. My arm hit the table with a loud bang and I snapped out of it.

"Sorry," Mason apologized.

"No harm done," I walked away.

It was Stefan's turn now.

"Watch out, he's strong," I whispered to him.

I stood next to Damon and watched Stefan lose.

"You didn't put any effort at all," Damon told Stefan.

"Yeah, I actually did," said and looked at me.

I gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Come with me," Damon ordered and we followed him to a less crowded place. "Is he..." Damon started.

I interrupted, "No, I assure you that he's not."

"What is up with that family? If they're not vampires, then what the hell are they?" Damon asked.

I shrugged and Stefan spoke, "Ooo, um, maybe they are ninja turtles."

"Good one, bro," I laughed and we high-fived.

"You're not funny," Damon shook his head at our joke.

"How 'bout zombies?" I suggested and Stefan and I laughed.

"This is serious," Damon raised his voice and we stopped.

He turned to look at a guy who who was working on some speakers.

"What are you up to?" Stefan asked him seriously.

"Since this is reality, and there is no such thing as zombies or ninja turtles," Damon walked towards the dark skinned guy. "Hey, you," he caught the guy's attention.

"I have a name," the guy said.

"Yeah, I don't care," Damon grabbed him by the shoulders. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood," he began to compel him.

"Damon stop it," I said.

"This is just an experiment," he shrugged me off and continued, "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down," the guy repeated.

"I know you won't," Damon said and patted him on his back as he walked away.

"That was completely unnecessary," I told Damon.

"Yes, it was. It was the only way to find out what those bastards are," he said and walked away.

"Come on, let's go keep an eye on him," Stefan said and we followed the dark skinned guy.

We hid behind a bush at the parking lot and we watched as Tyler and the guy argued. The guy pushed Tyler and Tyler told him to not do that again. Of course, the boy pushed him even harder this time. He punched Tyler and they began to fight.

"Hey!" Mason tried to break them up.

He saw that the guy wouldn't stop so he fought him. His eyes glowed as he got angry. Yep, he was definitely a werewolf, alright. Tyler and Mason ran away and we came out of our hiding place. Stefan ran to make sure the boy wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright?"

"Why did I just do that?" the guy asked.

"You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time," Stefan answered.

I helped him up the floor and he thanked me. Stefan and I went to look for Damon.


	3. Brave New World Pt2

Chapter 3:

We found him with Elena in Alaric's classroom

"What's wrong?" I asked Damon and Elena.

"Caroline's a vampire," Damon said.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked with concern.

"I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her," Damon replied as he sat on the teacher's desk, "A plus B equals ..."

"But why?" I asked, surprised that Katherine had done this to my friend.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut."

"And she said 'Game on', what does that even mean?" Stefan started to pace around the room.

"It means that she's playing dirty and she wants us to know."

"No, she isn't like that," I mumbled over my breath.

"Huh?" everyone turned their attention to me.

"Oh uh, nothing," I shrugged them off.

"Why Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Ugh, I don't know," Damon sighed in frustration.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind. She probably doesn't know what's even happening to her," Stefan worried about her.

"Oh, I think she does. All of the compulsion from the past, started wearing off the minute she was in transition," Damon spoke.

"We have to find her," Stefan said.

"Yup, and kill her," Damon added.

"No!" Elena and I shouted in denial.

"We have to get rid of her," Damon insisted.

"Absolutely not," Stefan agreed with us.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter! Come on guys, we all know how this is going to play out. Let's just flip to the last chapter and..." Elena and I interrupted Damon.

"It's not an option, Damon!" we said in unison.

Damon insisted and Stefan walked up to him and spoke, "We're not going to kill her."

Stefan and Elena walked away and I followed.

"It's the only way," Damon said behind me.

"Shut up," I told him and closed the door.

I wandered around the carnival looking for Caroline. I smelled blood and made my way to the parking lot. Seeing Damon trying to kill Caroline, I sped in front of Caroline while Stefan turned her away from the stake. The stake pierced my skin but didn't touch my heart. Damon stared at me wide eyed as I gasped.

"She's my friend, Damon," I said.

He removed the stake from me and backed away. "Whatever happens, it's on you."

"Stefan let's go clean her up," Elena turned around and saw Bonnie.

Bonnie stared at the blood Caroline had smeared all over her mouth. "No you can't be," she touched her arm and realized that she was a vampire.

"Bonnie," Caroline tried to explain.

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief and saw the dark skinned guy dead. "Oh God," she gasped at the sight of him.

Elena and Stefan went to clean up Caroline in the bathroom. I tried to comfort Bonnie while Damon went to ggrab a shovel to bury the body

"I can't believe this is happening," she cried.

"Don't pout about it. We've got a body to bury," Damon smirked as he returned with the shovel.

He walked towards the trailer and told the dead body, "Sucks to be you, buddy."

Suddenly, Damon groaned and fell to the ground. Bonnie stared at him with hatred as she inflicted the pain in Damon's head. The water hose turned on and I watched as Bonnie turned the water into flames. I stood there as Damon's jeans caught on fire and screamed in agony. After seeing him suffer for a while, I made the fire cease.

"How did you do that?" Bonnie asked me, confused.

"You forgot that I am part witch," I said as I helped Damon get up.

"You realize that you'll have to kill him sooner or later, right?" she wiped her tears.

"Yes, I know. And now Caroline has been added to that list," I sadly said.

* * *

"Why didn't you stop Bonnie right away?" Damon asked me as I entered the house.

"Because I had to stop you from killing Caroline after we told you not to," I answered.

"Are you really going to kill us?" he asked again.

I thought about the answer and said, "When the time comes, I will."

I went upstairs and took off my bloody shirt. I saw a human figure peaking trough the door from the corner of my eye. I turned around to see a flash of black clothing. I went to the door and peaked out.

"You're such a perv, Damon!" I laughed. I went to my bed and waited for the sleep to come.


	4. Bad Moon Rising

Chapter 4:

I looked under my bed for my shoe. "Where is that son of a bitch?" I said as I didn't find it under the bed. I looked around the room and saw it under the table, "Ah, here you are. Thought I wouldn't find you, did you?" I grabbed the red converse. "Great, I'm talking to a shoe," I realized as I put it on.

I headed downstairs and saw Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Alaric leaving.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I asked them.

They all turned around and Elena said, "We're taking a trip to Duke. Want to come?"

"Well, now you tell me," I crossed my arms and pretended to be mad at them.

"You were asleep and we didn't..." Stefan started to explain.

"I'm just kidding, I'll love to accompany you," I smiled and they smiled back in relief.

* * *

I was outside Elena's porch browsing through my phone waiting for Elena and Alaric. Stefan wasn't going with us because he had to stay to help Caroline deal with her vampire problem. Elena and Alaric hurried to the car and I sat in the backseat of the car.

"Sorry you can't come too Stef," Damon pouted.

Elena threw her baggage into the car and apologized for almost hitting me.

"Call me if you need anything," Stefan told Elena and I.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of them," Damon nodded.

"I can take care of myself. I really don't need help from a 170 year old boy," I shouted through the window at Damon.

Elena and Stefan chuckled and Damon gave me a look. Elena and Stefan gave each other a goodbye kiss and everyone got in the car.

* * *

"How are you doing back there?" Damon asked us while we were on our way to Duke.

"We're fine," I answered coldly.

"You know this pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly," Damon said.

"I don't think she's pretending," Alaric replied.

"Listen to teacher," I said.

"Why are you even mad at me?" Damon raised his voice.

"After what you did last night, I think you should know," I referred back to him trying to kill Caroline.

"Well, I'm sorr-" Damon tried to apologize.

"It isn't me that you should be apologizing to," I cut him off.

"It isn't my fault that Katherine bitch turned her," he defended himself.

"It isn't _her _fault that she did," I argued.

"I was only trying to-"

"We'll you guys stop bickering like little kids! I'm trying to read here!" Elena interrupted.

After a few hours of rummaging through my shoulder bag, I finally found a bottle of blood. I drank every single drop of it, I was thirsty. Alaric opened the door and I got out of the car.

Thank you, Alaric," I said.

"Please, call me Ric," he told me.

I nodded and we walked towards the university.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore," Ric explained as we entered the office. "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Salztman. I called earlier," he introduced himself to a young lady.

"Oh yes," the brunette shook his hand, "I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She eyed Elena and Damon, giving them a weird look. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends, Elena, Victoria, and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition," Ric introduced us and I smiled.

Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there," she gestured towards a door while she looked in a drawer for the keys. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, one of the reasons I went into folklore," there was an awkward pause and then she asked, "I have to ask, um, has there been any news?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Ric lied about his wife's disappearance.

"It's right this way," she stood from the desk and we followed her inside the dark office. "I'll grab a light, feel free to look around," she told us and left the room.

I rummaged trough the bookshelves, not sure what to look for.

"Where she go?" Damon asked a couple of seconds later.

I turned around to see Vanessa carrying a crossbow and pointed it towards Elena. I sped in front of her and waited for the arrow to pierce my back. Damon groaned behind me as he took the arrow in his back. Alaric slammed Vanessa to a wall.

* * *

"Someone, pull it out," Damon growled.

I look at Elena. She shook his head, there was no way she was doing it.

"I'm not doing it," I told her.

"Victoria, pull the damn thing out!" he shouted and winced in pain.

I crossed my arms, "What's the magic word?"

"Please," he whispered.

"Sorry, I can't here," I smiled.

"Please, pull the arrow out!" he said loudly.

I wrapped my fingers around the arrow and swiftly pulled it out.

He sighed in relief and said, "Ooo that bitch is dead."

"Ah, you're not going to kill her," Elena said.

"Watch me," Damon smirked.

I stood in front of him and stopped him, "You do that and I'll swear you will be 6 feet under ground."

"What makes you think that all of that 'I'm going to kill you' crap has any power over me? You are severely overestimating yourself, Tori," Damon came closer to me.

I dug my hand into his chest and squeezed his heart. Elena gasped as I did this. "I don't think Damon, I _know__._" I removed my hand from his chest and smirked as I licked the blood from my fingers.

We walked out the office and saw Vanessa with Alaric seating down on a chair.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and descendant of Katherine Pierce. This is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot," Elena told her.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now," Damon warned her.

"Look, we need your help. We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls," Elena begged.

Vanessa looked at us skeptically.

* * *

"This box checks Katherine's arrival in April of 1864," Vanessa explained as she carried a box to the table were Elena was.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

"All that I'm aware of," Vanessa replied.

"Here," Elena gave her some vervain, "take this."

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked.

Elena nodded and Damon said, "Nope, not at all."

"Can he hear us?" she asked.

"No that would be creepy," Damon whispered rather loudly.

"Can he read minds, too?" Vanessa whispered.

"If you wanna see me naked, all you have to do is ask," he turned around and smirked.

"You are such a ho," I insulted Damon and he frowned.

"That he can't do," Elena answered Vanessa's question.

* * *

"Hey guys, check this out," Alaric called us.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to some other legends," Vanessa showed us some drawings from the book Alaric gave her, "This legend translates into the curse of the sun and the moon."

"It's native American," Alaric pointed out.

"Aztec," Vanessa corrected, "It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced in Virginia. The short story is that 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the country side, made farming and hunting impossible. Until, an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants to the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full the full moon crests in the sky, whoever is unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf," she explained.

I looked at the images of the book. There was no such curse as this. It was all Nicklaus' plan to make the vampires or werewolves get the materials to break the real curse for him, so that I couldn't find him and kill him. I smiled, that Original was a smart demon.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes Damon, they can," I said sarcastically. "It is not called a curse for nothing, dumb ass."

Damon looked at me with anger. I could tell that I was really getting on his nerves.

"Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their pray of choice: vampires," she continued.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it," he scoffed.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction," Vanessa said.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"To protect themselves. A werewolf's bite is fatal to vampires," I spoke my mind and everyone stared at me.

"It's true," Vanessa confirmed.

Elena immediately called Stefan to warn him that a werewolf's bite was lethal to vampires. She looked through some papers until she found picture of Katherine.

"Have you done any research on doppelgangers?" she asked Vanessa.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself," she replied.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?" Elena asked again.

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately," Vanessa pointed to the box in front of her. "But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like. Trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly up lifting."

"And more things we already know," Elena sighed. "I just want to know why we look alike."

"There was a girl named Tatia Petrova, she was my a-bunch-of-many-greats-great-niece. She was the human that was sacrificed in order to create vampires. Katherine and I are related, and so are we. Every certain amount of years a doppelganger is born to serve its purpose," I explained.

There was silence as I spoke my words. All of them stared back in shock, especially Elena.

"Are you my..." she broke the silence.

"Yes, and my brother, Jacobo, is your so-many-greats-great-grandfather," I answered.

"What's her purpose?" Alaric asked me.

"Is there a restroom nearby?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, it's in the west wing to the right," Vanessa directed.

"We'll be outside waiting for you," Damon added.

I came out of the restroom and we headed back home. The whole way back was dead silence. Elena and I exchanged looks a few times and could tell that she was still in shock from what I had said earlier.

Alaric dropped Damon and me at the boarding house. I went to my bedroom after saying goodnight to Stefan. I heard a knock seconds later.

"Come in," I said.

Damon stepped in and sat down on my bed next to me.

"You have every right to hate me. I understand," he started. "But you hated me before and we became friends," he looked up and stared at me. "It would suck if that was gone forever, so is it?"

I sighed, "No, it isn't. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you back at the university."

"So friends it is?" he smiled.

"Friends it is," I repeated.

"With benefits?" he added and wiggled his eyebrows.

I shoved him off the bed, "Don't push it, mister," I laughed.

"I was just kidding," he confirmed and I helped him up the floor.

"I'm glad you understand that," I smiled and watched him walk to the door.

"Goodnight Angel," he said as he closed the door.

"Night Damon," I replied and went to sleep.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! Bye, until next time. :)**


	5. Memory Lane

Chapter 5: 

Elena was asking me questions while flipping through the pages of the Petrova book.

"This doesn't answer why Katherine is back," Elena sighed in frustration.

"It all has to do with that stupid curse of the moon and sun, but what does she get out of this?" I stopped browsing the book and looked at Elena.

"Maybe she wants to walk in the sun and not get burned?" Elena offered, clueless.

I shook my head. No, there was something else to this that I didn't know and it bothered me not to know what it was. Damon sat across from us, making Elena jump but not me.

"Hi, Damon," I said not looking up from the book.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"Well, hello to you too," he smirked at Elena.

Elena grabbed her stuff and got up, "Bye Victoria."

I waved her goodbye and Damon said, "See you at Jenna's barbeque. "

She turned around, " How did you know about Jenna's barbeque?"

"It was my idea," he confessed."Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to know the guy," he smirked, "I told Ric to tell Jenna-"

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there, because she is not exactly a fan of yours?," Elena cut him off.

"Perfect," Damon said as a lady handed him a white box. "Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will get her to like me," he got up from the table.

"What are you up to?" Elena asked him.

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove that he's a werewolf," he whispered to the both of us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I sang.

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Something could go wrong," I smiled.

"Whatever," Damon ignored my advice, "See you at the barbeque."

* * *

I put on my light-blue floral dress for the barbeque. It had spaghetti straps and a heart shaped neckline. I wrapped the belt around my waist and slipped on my white sandals. Damon and I went to Gilbert's house.

"Hello," I waved at everybody as I entered the Gilbert's house.

They greeted me with a welcoming smile.

"Hey," Damon came in.

"Damon," Jenna frowned.

"We're just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass," Alaric said.

"No thanks, I'm good," I waved Alaric off.

Jenna grabbed the shot glass from Alaric and drank it. She slammed in into Damon's hand, "Here use mine's!" Jenna and Alaric walked out.

"She doesn't like me very much," Damon told Mason.

"We haven't met, Mason Lockwood," he introduced himself.

"Oh sure, hey, Damon Salvatore," Damon shook hands with him.

"I'm Victoria Grey, nice to meet you," I smiled and shook his hand too.

"Oh yeah, you're the girl with the mean right hook," he said, referring back to the arm wrestling competition at the carnival. He turned towards Damon and said, "I heard great things about you."

"Really?" Damon asked in surprise, "That's weird ... cause I'm a dick."

"True that," I snorted.

"Are you two dating?" Mason asked curiously.

I was going to answer but Damon put his arm around my waist and said, "Yup we're dating."

I pulled his arm off of me, "No, he's lying. I'm totally free and single."

"Do you want to stay that way?" he flirted.

"It depends..." I smiled and drank a shot.

* * *

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted at the drawing Damon was doing.

We were playing Pictionary and Damon was drawing a wolf with a tutu, clearly on purpose just to make Mason mad.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline said eagerly and Damon shook his head.

A cute dog? Hound, hound dog? It's got to be a hound dog!" Jenna shouted, so into the game.

"Dancing with wolf," Mason said cooly.

Every one turned to look at him as Damon said, "Mason wins, again!"

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna protested.

* * *

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy," Damon said as he entered the kitchen.

I was helping Elena get the dessert ready while she said, "Could you please stop plying her with alcohol."

"I want her to like me," Damon replied as he smirked.

"How's operation Lockwood?" Elena asked him.

"He's my new BFF," he bragged.

"There you are," Jenna came into the room. "Isn't this fun?"

"Yes thank you so much for inviting m-" Damon started.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna cut him off.

"I know what you must think about me-"

"No you don't. You have never dated you. I have dated many you's." Jenna cut him off again.

She turned around and I handed her a knife for the pie. "Well, I'm a working progress," Damon smirked.

He walked towards the silver set of knives, "Ooo, these are fancy."

"Thanks. My mother's silver set," Jenna said.

Elena and I saw Damon take a knife in his hands and smile mischievously.

* * *

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon handed Mason the pie with the silver knife in it.

"Sure," he twirled the plate and took a piece of pie with his hands.

I looked at him in wonder. He had to know that silver didn't harm werewolves. Then, why did he didn't grab the silver knife?

"I apologize. I'm an animal," he said after licking his finger and earning a glance from everyone.

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked.

"Nah, she was always lost in Logan Fell land," he shrugged.

"My first mistake," Jenna sighed as she handed Alaric a mug. "Mason was a catch. He had all the girls lining up."

"Really? Huh, I always pegged you for a lone wolf," Damon smirked.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were," Mason admitted.

I had to laugh at what he said. "And when he was through with them, he would ripped their hearts out," I added.

"Nice one," Mason said as we gave each other a high-five. Damon and Alaric didn't seem happy about my witty remark, or his.

"How about a toast? To new friends?" Mason held up his beer.

"Cheers," everyone clinched their bottles together and I winked at Mason who smiled.

* * *

"Jenna just brought out guitar hero. Want to team up with me Victoria?" Mason told me and I nodded.

"I don't think she knows how to play, so you my friend are barking at the wrong tree," Damon told him.

"Okay, enough with the innuendos. You win, you're hilarious," Mason gave up.

"Thank you," Damon smirked.

"Come on man, you don't think I know what this barbeque is about?" he scoffed.

"How do you know about me?" Damon narrowed his eyes at him, "Your brother is completely clueless."

"Does it matter? I'm not your enemy, Damon," he assured him.

"You tried to kill my brother," Damon said.

"That was a mistake," Mason raised his voice.

"Really?"

"It was confusion. I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift," Mason explained.

"What no obedience school?" Damon joked. These jokes of him were getting old.

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe that you're in Mystic Falls to plant peach trees?" he asked in disbelief.

"I lost my brother. My nephew lost his father; I'm here for my family. Let's be above this," he held out his hand.

Damon shook it and Mason walked away. Once he was out of view, Damon pulled out the silver knife.

"Damon, please don't do this," I begged.

"Why, so you can run into his arms and kiss him?" there was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

I slapped my forehead, "No Damon, I was just being friendly to him. His a nice guy, that's all."

He reluctantly put the knife down on the table, "Fine."

I turned around and left the kitchen.

* * *

"No takers for more drinks at the grill, besides Victoria?" Mason asked.

Nobody spoke, "It's like I'm with a bunch of adults, here!"

"I prefer the term 'role model'," Jenna said.

"Okay, well then thanks for having me, it was awesome," Mason hugged Jenna then shook Ric's hand, "Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah I look forward to it," the history teacher agreed.

"You know I should... I should probably head out too," Damon walked to the door. He gave his goodbyes to Alaric and Jenna.

"Um, Mason I'm sorry but I'm not feeling so good. I won't be able to go to the Grill with you, I'm so sorry," I tried to apologize as he opened the door to his truck.

He closed it, "It's fine, another time?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure, see ya."

He leaned and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye."

I blushed a little and turned away before he realized.

* * *

Mason's truck came to a halt and he stepped out of it. Damon was walking towards him as I hid in the shadows.

"Damon. What, more dog jokes?" Mason asked as he saw Damon.

"Nah, those got old," Damon stabbed him with the silver knife.

"No!" I ran towards them. "I told you not to do that! Silver doesn't hurt them you dick!"

Damon stare at me in shock. Mason pulled out the knife and stood up.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth, probably for moments like this," Mason said as he walked to his truck.

"Dully noted," Damon responded.

"I was really looking forward to the last call," he moved closer to Damon, "Now, you made an enemy." He turned away and before getting in his truck he told me, "Thank you Victoria, for trying to save my life." And with that, he left.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Damon demanded an answer.

"I was testing you to see if I could trust you! And you failed miserably!" I turned around and shouted with rage. "You have lost the _only _true friend you had, Damon. I hope you're happy now."

He looked hurt but I didn't care. He had done this to himself, if only he had listened to me.

"Wait, Victoria! Please forgive me," he stopped me and begged.

I looked him right in the eye and I coldly said, "No." I didn't wait for his response and walked home.

* * *

I opened the door to my room, put on my pj's, and sat on my bed. I thought about what Damon had done.

_Should I reconsider? No, I couldn't trust him. _

"No, you won't forgive him Victoria," I tried to convince myself. _  
_

_But he was a vampire, it was his nature to kill. I couldn't blame him for that._

"I'll stay mad at him for a while then, I will forgive him," I compromised and waited for sleep to come.

**How did you guys like it? Review! The link for Victoria's dress is on my profile, please check it out! Until next time, bye! :D**


	6. Kill Or Be Killed

Chapter 6:

"This is all part of the Historical Society continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family, we are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who's shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks," Mrs. Lockwood gave her speech and everyone applauded.

Today was "Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day" or as I called it, "Picnic Day". It seemed like everyday Mystic Falls had a special event. I felt a small tug on my red shirt. I looked down to see the little girl from the alley.

"Hello Miss," she greeted me with those adorable hazel eyes.

I grinned and said, "Hi there! You can call me Vicky, if you want."

"Okay. I was wondering if you could come and play with my friends and me. My mom is helping the adults and we are bored," she begged.

For a five year old, she could speak really clearly. "Sure, be there in a second," I agreed.

She skipped back to her friends to tell them. I raked the last few leaves and put them in a trash bag. I went over to where the kids were and sat down in the grass with them, forming a circle.

"First, I need to know your names," I told them. I started with the little girl, who was to the right of me.

"Alice Greene," she looked to the kid next to her.

"I'm Elizabeth Rogers but you can call me Liz," the red-haired girl said.

"Jose Fogers."

"Mary Diaz."

"Gwen Banks."

"Alex Burner."

"Rosalinda Sanchez," the youngest of the group said.

"May I call you Rose?" I asked her and she nodded. "Okay, my name is Victoria Grey and I want to know if any of you play know how to play soccer?"

All of the kids raised their hands. "Everybody get up!" I said and separated them into two groups. "Okay, um, who wants to be the goalie?"

Alice and Rose raised their hands. I was surprised at how well behaved they were. They got into their positions and we started playing. I was in the team with Gwen and Mary. Alex, Liz, and Jose were really good at soccer, they were winning by one goal. I was having such a fun time that I forgot that I was the adult and they were the kids. When we scored the winning goal, I and my team screamed, "GOOOAAALL!" Everybody turned to look at us and I saw Damon smiling. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and I quickly turned my attention to the kids remembering that I was still mad at him.

We kept playing for hours until they were tired. I went to go get a drink of water and said goodbye to them with a hug. I saw Damon spit out some lemonade and tell Stefan that it had vervain in it. I looked around to see if anybody saw that. Sheriff Forbes was staring at the two vampires suspiciously.

"What is she up to?" I thought aloud.

* * *

I landed on a tree and made my wings disappear. Damon and Stefan were about to kill Mason.

"Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start," Damon told him.

Mason ducked and I heard gun shots. I put my hand over my mouth as I saw Damon and Stefan get shot various times by Sheriff Forbes and other two deputies. They injected the brothers with vervain and I wanted to rip their heads so badly for doing so, but I couldn't. I needed to keep myself hidden and besides, I couldn't kill a human. The Lord had prohibited me to do that. They dragged them away to kill them, probably.

I came down the tree and saw Elena and Caroline coming.

"What happened?" Elena came running to me.

"They got 'em," I told them.

"What are you three doing out here?" Mason asked.

We turned around and Elena asked, "Have you seen Stefan?"

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. I've seen Damon, too," he replied.

"You bitch!" I shouted in anger and snapped his neck, killing him for now.

We ran through the woods, trying to find them. We came to a halt, in front the Lockwood family's cellar.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

Caroline used her super hearing to hear their conversation and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Caroline? Caroline, what is it?" Elena asked her.

"My mom, she's killing them," she uncovered her mouth and said.

"What?" Elena started to go in the cellar.

I stopped her, "No, Elena!"

"We have to stop her!" she turned to look at me and Caroline.

"I can't," Caroline told her, "Elena, she's going to find out about me."

Elena released herself from my grip and went inside.

"Elena!" I said as she descended the stairs.

I looked at Caroline, "Should we go?"

She took a deep breath, "Come on."

"What was that?" a deputy asked as we sped around the cellar.

"Who else is with you?" Sheriff Forbes asked Elena.

Caroline sank her fangs into a deputy's neck and I stood in front of her, taking the wooded bullets the other deputy was firing. She finished with that one and went towards the one who was firing at me. She kicked him to the ground and hid in the shadows, not wanting her mom to see her.

Sheriff Forbes frighteningly stared at her daughter as she came forwards and made her fangs disappear, leaving her with blood all over her mouth.

"Hi, mom," Caroline spoke.

* * *

I took the wooded bullets out of my body while Damon fed on the dark skinned deputy who shot me.

He got up and told Stefan, "You need to drink some deputy blood."

"Oh no. I'm fine, it's just going to take a little bit longer," a very weak Stefan denied his offering.

"No Damon's right, it's time to break you're diet," Caroline spoke.

"No, he doesn't want it okay?" Elena told her.

I counted the bullets I've pulled out; ten. Damon stood up slowly.

"This is the most unfortunate situation," he started speaking, "Two deputies dead and you," he turned to look at Sheriff Forbes, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, would you?" Caroline asked her mother.

Her mother looked at her and didn't say anything. She kept her head down.

Caroline looked at her when she didn't reply, "Mom? Mom? Please! Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me. Right?" she begged.

Sheriff Forbes didn't answer and Caroline insisted, "Mom, please! He will kill you."

She raised her head and told Damon, "Then, kill me."

"No!" Caroline shouted.

"I can't take this. Kill me, know," she told Damon as he moved closer to her.

He leaned his head towards her, "But you were going to drag it out so painfully." He grabbed her and I stood up, afraid that he would actually kill her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline cried.

"Damon don't!" Stefan shouted.

"Damon, please!" I begged.

He turned his head, "Relax guys, no one is killing anybody."

We sighed in relief.

"You're my friend," Damon turned to look at Caroline's mom. "We have to clean this up," he said.

* * *

Somebody knocked at the door "Got it!" I shouted at Elena and Stefan. I opened it to see Caroline.

"Hey," she greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Sorry it took forever, I just didn't know how long my mom was going to be here,"Caroline explained as she carried in her baggage.

"Damon says it will take three days tops for the vervain to leave her system, maybe even sooner," Elena told her as I closed the door.

"Hey!" Caroline greeted Stefan.

"Hey," he said.

"Got some bunny in ya?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I feel much better thank you," Stefan responded.

"I'm going to drink some water. I'll catch you guys later," I dismissed myself.

After getting my drink of water I went down to the basement. I stopped and hid behind a wall as Elena and Stefan conversed.

"I almost died tonight Elena, because I was too weak," Stefan said.

"But the last time you drank human blood-" Elena was cut off by Stefan.

"I told you I would find a way to stop Katherine, didn't I? Well, this is it. This is the only way because she is stronger than me. Unless that changes, I can't protect you."

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asked.

"He can hear us wherever we are because he drink this! This... this is the only thing that can help me!" Stefan raised his voice.

"Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight because I can't tell if-" Elena started.

"No, this is real. No more pretend," Stefan interrupted her.

Elena stormed out the room, not seeing me. I walked towards Stefan.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're right about this," I pointed towards the blood bag he was holding.

"Thank you," he smiled.

I went upstairs to my room. My body was soar from the bullets they shot at me. I took a shower and put on my pj's. I searched my bag for more vampire blood. There was nothing inside it. I collapsed on my bed and rubbed my forehead. What was I going to do now?

"God, please help me," I sighed before going into a deep sleep.

**Thank you for reading. Until next time, bye! :D **


	7. Plan B

Chapter 7:

I opened the door and Jeremy said, "I need to talk to Damon."

I turned my head and shouted, "Damon, someone wants to see you!" I heard Damon coming down the stairs and smiled at Jeremy. "Goodbye, Jeremy," I said as I left to go help with the Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood's.

After minutes of walking, I arrived. The volunteers had already started unpacking the decorations for the ball. Mrs. Lockwood saw me and I waited for her to get mad at me for being late.

"Victoria, here you are finally," she spoke, "I need you to organize the tables and put candles everywhere and help with the kitchen and ..." I waited for her to be done, which took about thirty minutes.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm on it," I replied with a fake smile. She handed me a box that contained the kitchen stuff.

"Need help with that?" Stefan asked me, referring to the box I carried.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Are you feeling any better?" I put the damn box on the table.

"Yeah, Elena is helping me. She understood that I had to drink," he replied.

Mrs. Lockwood gave me the evil eye and I immediately grabbed the box, "I have to get going. Mrs. Lockwood is working me like a slave. I don't think she likes me," I whispered to Stefan who smiled at this. "It's not funny. It's tiring," I said and tried to look serious.

I went to the kitchen to put the plates and help with the food. I had an idea. "Mrs. Lockwood told me if you could please be so kind to put this stuff up and that she needed more treats for the ball," I lied to the volunteers.

They bought it and I happily went to put the candles were they belonged. I made sure that no one was seeing me and I used my super speed to finish putting the candles quickly. Now, all I needed to do was... What did I have to do now? I made an attempt to think of what else I had to do and failed. _Oh well, I guess I'm done then. _I bailed out of the volunteer work and went somewhere else.

"Hey, were are you going?" Damon smirked.

"Darn it, Damon! What do you want?" I said as I turned around.

"Cute but kind of evil," he smirked as he read my shirt.

"I'm losing my patience," I warned.

"Okay, we need your help to convince the 'Wicked Witch Of The West' to help us find the moonstone," Damon explained.

"Oh, so you finally found out about the moonstone?" I asked.

"You knew about it?" Damon asked.

"Duh! Don't I always?" I crossed my arms and smirked.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to where Stefan and Bonnie were.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favor," Damon said.

"Pfft, like that's going to happen," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Damon threw his head back as he said, "So predictable, that's why I brought her," he looked at me.

"I know how you feel about helping us out but since you're the one who linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper-hand on both of them, so just hear us out," I said what I have been obligated to say.

"Pretty please," Damon added.

"I'm listening," Bonnie replied.

Stefan's phone began to ring. "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on. Can you please make sure he plays nice," he asked me as he pointed to Damon and I nodded.

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again and see if he gave Katherine the moonstone," Damon explained.

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions," Bonnie said.

"How inconvenient. Although, let's take about that little witch yuyu thing you do. You know the fun one when my brain bursts into flames. What is that?" Damon asked rather not so nicely.

"That's her giving you an aneurysm. You're blood vessels go pop but you heal quickly so she does it over and over again," I replied as I browsed through my phone.

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked.

"No, it could work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability," Bonnie replied this time.

"Good. Good, good," Damon mumbled.

"Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him," Bonnie said.

"Mason Lockwood is a werewolf. Katherine is a demon. They're the bad guys! Really, you're going to play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you in another way, they're a threat to Elena. You witch are going to get over yourself and help us," Damon demanded.

"Yeah, he meant that like a question with a please," Stefan returned from talking to Elena.

"And don't forget the cherry on top," I added and pleaded Bonnie to help.

She stared at us skeptically and said, "I'll do it."

Mrs. Lockwood found me and I cursed. "Victoria, I need you to help with the masks for the masquerade," she said not so nicely.

I waved Bonnie and Stefan goodbye as she dragged me away from them. Elana was there, organizing some masks.

"Hey," I said to her.

"What happened? I thought you were with Damon and Bonnie," she asked.

"Mrs. Lockwood put me on mask duty with you," I replied as I threw a mask in a box.

Stefan walked towards us as Tyler asked, "Anyone seen Mason?"

Stefan turned around and told him, "He took off, said he wasn't sure when he would be back."

"So weird," Tyler shook his head and walked off.

Stefan's phone beeped. He checked it and walked away. Elena and I looked at each other and as if reading our minds, we took off after him. I was stopped by Matt.

"Have you seen Tyler?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he went. Sorry," I answered.

"Thank you," he said and I went after Elena.

* * *

I saw Elena trying to lift up a heavy chain. We were at the well but I couldn't see Stefan anywhere.

"What's wrong? Where's Stefan?" I asked her.

"He's down there," she pointed down the well. "The well is filled with vervain! We have to do something."

Caroline heard this and tried to go in the well. Elena stopped her before she jumped off. Suddenly, I jumped into the well. The vervained water only burned me a little and I felt weak. Stefan was floating unconsciously. His whole body was bloody and I immediately spread my wings and flew us up. We came out of the well and Caroline was surprised by my wings. Elena gave Stefan some blood so he could regain his strength. Bonnie knelt beside me and asked if I was okay. I lied and nodded. I was drenched in vervain and felt my lungs burn and I struggled to breathe. I needed to get this vervain off of me now.

I got up and used my vampire speed to go to the waterfall. I dived into the clear blue water and instantly felt much better. I got out of the water and searched my bag for a pair of clothes. I sped to put them on and I felt this strong urge to drink vampire blood. Involuntarily, my eyes turned black and my fangs came out. I tried to hide them but they wouldn't go away. The vervain and the ten wooden bullets had affected me very badly. I used my speed to go to the boarding house.

Damon was telling Jeremy to leave when I arrived. I could hear the sound of his heart pumping blood in my ears. It took all I had to not rip his bloody head off an feed on him. Jeremy left and I tried to control this urge to feed as best as I could. Taking it no more, I sped towards Damon but quickly changed my mind and turned towards Mason. My teeth hurt as I tried to fight back my fangs.

"I'm so sorry," I said through my clenched teeth to Mason. My fangs came out and my eyes turned black as I ripped his heart out, releasing part of my rage.

I looked back at Damon who was in shock. The bloody heart in my hand made my hunger intensify and I sank my fangs into Damon's neck and fed on his blood. He fought back but I hung on to him for dear life. He stopped fighting because I had drained most of his blood. Stefan burst through the door and seeing me feeding on his brother, he pulled me away from him and slammed me to a wall. Damon fell to the floor and he began to heal. My eyes turned to their usual grey color and my fangs disappeared as I realized what I had done.

I looked at Stefan, wide eyed. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I-I tried to fight back but i-i-it was so strong. I couldn't control it, please forgive me," I cried.

His intense green eyes softened as he remembered when he couldn't control the hunger himself and let me go. He helped Damon drink some blood to heal him faster. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room as I stared at my bloody face on the bathroom's mirror. I had almost killed Damon because I couldn't control myself. This had been the first time that had ever happened to me and it felt horrible. Like a demon was possessing me and I couldn't fight back as he did whatever he pleased. I had never seen the monster side of me. It scared me. I wiped my face and took a long shower afterwards. Dressed in my pajamas, I got on my bed and meditated to get all of this bad energy out of me. I opened my eyes minutes later and felt cleansed of all the bad stuff.

I opened the door to my room and saw Stefan crying. I immediately hugged him and asked what was wrong.

"Elena and I are over. We broke up," he sobbed over my shoulder.

I couldn't help but cry too. We came into my room and sat on the bed. I cradled him in my arms and stroke his hair as I comforted him.

"Hey, it would be alright. You two belong together. It's just that the world has put some challenges out there, but you will both overcome them and be together again. You just have to fight hard and never give up on her, okay?" I said as I wiped his tears away.

He gave me a sad smile, "Thank you. You're a good person Victoria, don't ever change."

I hugged him hard and started crying. I pulled away and wiped my tears. "Now I'm the one crying," I laughed gently.

He kissed my forehead and got up."Have a goodnight, Tori," he whispered.

"You too, Stef," I smiled and he closed the door.

I covered myself with the bedspread and layed my head on my soft pillow to go to sleep.


	8. Masquerade

**Pwease review, favorite, follow, or all of the above! Thank you! Please check Victoria's outfits. The link to the outfits is on my profile!**

Chapter 8:

My phone rang and I stretched my arm from under my pillow to get it. I tried to read who it was but I was still half asleep.

I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Auntie," Katherine said.

My eyes opened and I stood up, "How did you get my number?" I was clearly awake by now.

"I have a guy," she said. "Now, I need you to help me with something. Don't tell anyone about this. I need you to come alone, understand?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded.

She gave me her address and I jumped out the window of my room and headed to Katherine's. I knocked on the door and a nice old lady greeted me.

"Hello, ma'am! May I speak to Katherine?" I only said her first name because I didn't know is she had changed her last name.

"Oh, please come in! She's upstairs," the lady waved me in.

I thanked her and headed upstairs. Katherine was waiting for me in her room. There was a dress and a masquerade mask on her bed. I could tell that she was going to the masquerade ball.

"I'm glad you made it Aunt Victoria! Here have a seat," she sat me down on a chair.

"What do you need me for?" I went straight to the point.

She sat down on her bed. "I want you to get me the moonstone."

"Why do you want the moonstone? You're dead, Nicklaus doesn't need you anymore. He wants Elena," I questioned her.

"Because I got him mad. I killed myself because he wanted to kill me. I had vampire blood in my system, so I turned and that made him mad. I was still alive but was no use to him. I've been running away from him for decades. That's why I faked my own death back in the 1860's, so he could think I was dead and stop searching for me. But the imbecile of Damon, just had to open the tomb and let vampires spread the word that I was alive. Now, I want the moonstone to give it to him in exchange for my life, I think you can say," she explained.

"Okay, I'll help you get it," I agreed. "Promise me you won't harm anyone, Katerina."

She held up her right hand and said, "I will promise to not hurt any one _if _you help me with something else."

"What now?," I rubbed my forehead.

"I know what you are. A witch told me about you after I found out that you were alive. I know that you can do that voodoo thing that witches do and I need you to link Elena to me. That way if something goes wrong I'll be safe and sound," she played with her black mask and smiled.

"Kat, my magic doesn't work that way," I protested.

"Make it work," she demanded.

I gave up, "I need something from Elena to link you together and from you too."

She handed me an earring and her necklace. I guessed the earring was Elena's. I took the items in my hands and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe I was doing this but I knew Katherine, she would do _anything_ to get what she wanted. I opened my eyes and told her that I was finished.

"You better have done it Victoria because if you didn't, heads will be rolling tonight," she warned me.

I gulped, afraid of this new Katherine who was so malevolent and selfish. I headed to the the Mystic Grill after that.

* * *

"Hey Matt!" I said as I saw the blond wiping the tables clean.

"Hi! Are you going to the masquerade ball tonight?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I stared at him and his eyes looked like Caroline's when she had been compelled.

Is something wrong?" he caught me staring weirdly at him.

I shook my head, "No, everything's fine."

"Okay, better start working again. Don't want my boss getting mad at me," he whispered and I laughed.

"See ya at the ball," I said.

"Yeah, see ya," he walked away to clean another table.

After I had my food, I went to buy a dress for the stupid ball. Ugh, the things Katerina Petrova made me do! And it was all because I looked at her as my daughter. After all, I had seen her mother give birth to her and watch her grow up until she disgraced her family with an unwanted child and sent her away to England.

After about two hours of looking in the stores, I finally found a dress. It was gold and black and strapless. I payed for it and all of the other accessories that I needed for the ball and went to Caroline's house so she could help me do my hair.

"Hi, Caroline you look amazing in that red dress!" I marveled at how beautiful she looked.

"Aw, thank you. Come in!" she waved me inside. "So are you going too?"

"Yes. Actually, I came here to see if you could curl my hair since the last time you did so fast and perfect," I explained.

We went into her room and I sat on a chair. Her room felt so welcoming and it was big. I was all dressed up in my gold and black mid-thigh length dress. Caroline turned on her curling iron and thirty minutes later, my hair was so beautiful that it was as if a professional hairstylist had done it.

"Thank you, Caroline. Once again, you saved the day," I complemented her.

"That's what friends are for, right?'' she told me with a smile. "Now, come on we're going to be late," she grabbed her car keys and we headed to the ball.

I put on my gold and black mask in the car and my heart earrings that matched my black and gold heart necklace. I thought about how Katherine would react when she realized that I hadn't brought the moonstone. I had a plan, though. I was going to incarcerate her in the tomb and make sure she stayed there until I was ready to kill her. We arrived at the masquerade ball and went our separate ways.

I immediately saw Katherine looking for me and I avoided her. I grabbed some wine and drank it. _Think Victoria, think. Katherine probably compelled someone to kill or suicide themselves if I didn't give her the moonstone. The only way I would get her in that tomb is by, _Katherine almost saw me and I grabbed a cocktail and hid behind some people, _conjuring a spell to immobilize her. That way, she won't tell anyone to kill themselves or harm others. Okay, that's what I'm going to do. _

I headed upstairs to where Katherine had gone. Caroline saw me and hugged me. I stood still, not knowing why she was hugging me.

"I did it! I fooled Katherine!" she beamed with joy.

"You what?" I asked confused.

"She's in the room, probably dead right now," Caroline replied.

I gasped and ran towards the room. Stefan and Damon were fighting Katherine. Damon was about to stake her in her heart.

"Stop!" I pulled him away from her.

"What the fu-" Damon was interrupted by Jeremy.

"Stop! Everything you're doing is hurting Elena!" he said.

Katherine got up and smirked. "You thought you two were the only ones with a witch by your side? Wrong. Something tells me that my witch is better than your witch," she turned her head at me and the brothers widened their eyes.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay," Stefan told Jeremy.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay," Katherine mocked. "Just a little more pressure and-"

I stopped her from hurting herself and Elena. She pouted and sat down on the couch.

"What did you do and when?" Damon slammed me to the wall and demanded.

I pulled him away from me and explained, "This morning Katherine and I had a chat in her house. She wanted the moonstone and I agreed to give it to her in return that she would leave us alone and not hurt anyone. To make sure I kept my part of the deal, she made me link Elena to her, making everything she felt also affect Elena. That way she had her guarantee that she'll come out of this alive." I tuned to look at Katherine, "Now, I will take back what I've done and brake the spell." I closed my eyes and focused on braking the spell. It took almost all my energy and about five minutes to do it. "There, it's broken. Elena can't be harmed anymore."

Damon quickly picked up a stake and I stopped him before he killed her. "You will not harm here in any way!" I said. "That goes for the two of you," I turned to Stefan and he nodded. "I will bring you the moonstone and you will leave this town like we agreed on," I told Katherine and she nodded.

With that, I left the room and went to look for Bonnie. I found her and she was mad at me for what I had done to help Katherine.

"Bonnie, I was never going to let her go. I am going to lock her in the tomb and let her rot. Please, give me the moonstone. I'm going to put a spell on it so when she touches it she'll go unconscious and we can put her in the tomb," I explained.

She reluctantly handed me the moonstone. "I hope it works. The spell to isolate her in the room is broken. They can leave when you hand her the moonstone," she said and left.

I went upstairs to where the vampires were.

"The spell is broken you can leave," I told them.

I took out the moonstone and handed it over to Katherine. She began to gasp for air as she suffocated. The brothers stared at me in confusion.

"You agreed that you won't hurt anyone and that's what you're going to do," I told her as she stared at me with hatred. "I could've had killed you the moment I stepped into your home and you know it, but I didn't. Consider yourself lucky that I'm doing this to you and not killing you."

She fell to the floor, unconscious. The Salvatore brothers stared at me in surprise and amazement.

"I'm sorry for all that I have done. We better get her into the tomb now. She won't be unconscious for long," I apologized to them.

Stefan forgave me and went to check on Elena. Damon didn't say anything and helped me take Katherine to the tomb.

* * *

Damon came out of the tomb. He looked a mixture of sad and happy. I got up from the rock I was sitting on and dusted myself off. We walked back home in silence.

"Damon, I'm sorry for trying to kill you yesterday, "I broke the silence. "I didn't mean to, I swear. Something came over me and I couldn't control it. It was awful, I'm sorry."

He sighed and turned to look at me. "You're forgiven."

I grinned and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I pulled away from him the moment I realized that I was hugging him.

"So we're even?" he asked.

"Yes, we're even," I smiled. "I had never seen you in a suit. You look... good."

"I know," he smirked.

I punched him on the arm. "You dick," I laughed.

He rubbed his arm, "Okay, okay, I guess you don't look bad either."

"Are you calling me sexy?" I asked.

"Are _you _calling me sexy?" he smirked.

"I asked first," I insisted.

"You win. Yes, I am calling you sexy," he admitted. "Now your turn."

"No, I was calling you good looking but not sexy," I replied.

"Ouch!" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, the truth hurts," I smiled.

He laughed and my stomach made a somersault as he did this. I had never heard his laugh and let me tell you, it was beautiful. At that moment, I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him and kiss him like I had never kissed before. Something stopped me, though. It was the fact that he loved Elena and not me. I suddenly understood how he felt. To love someone who doesn't love you back was the cruelest punishment on Earth. I snapped out of my thoughts as I remembered that I had left my stuff at Caroline's house.

"Um, I left my stuff at Caroline's. I have to go," I told Damon and before he could respond, I sped to Carol's house.

* * *

I knocked on the door and Caroline opened it. She was dressed in her casual clothes.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but I came for my bag I left here," I explained.

"Yeah, come in," she told me. I grabbed my black shoulder bag and listened to Caroline. "I have something to tell you. Tyler is a werewolf. He killed a girl at the ball after Matt tried to fight him," she began to cry softly.

I stroke her back and comforted her, "It will be alright, Carol. We'll help him go through all of this. We'll do it together, okay?" I promised her.

She wiped her tears away and nodded. After hugging me, I stayed with her until she went to sleep. I stood up from the bed. She reminded me of a dear friend named Jessica Morgan. Caroline had the same spark that Jessica had and she was a vampire, like she was. A tear fell down my eye as I remembered how I killed my best friend. She was feeding on the witch that gave me the shoulder bag that I carried and I had to do it, there was no other option. Jessica understood that I had to kill her and she didn't hate me for doing so. In return for her understanding, I killed her quickly and made a proper burial for her. Ever since that happened, I swore not to have feelings for a vampire but I had failed miserably. Sometimes, I tried to turn off my feelings and just killed them but my humanity didn't allow that. It was a gift and a curse to be what I was. The only thing that kept me going was that once I have finished with all of the vampires I could reunite with my family and be together in everlasting peace and happiness.

**So how did you like it? Please share your thoughts and review! Thank you, until next time BYE ;D !**


	9. Rose

**LINK TO VICTORIA GREY'S OUTFITS IS ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! **

Chapter 9: 

Stefan and Damon had called me to meet them up at the high school. I took a fast shower and dressed. Using my vampire speed, I was able to get there in five minutes. I found Stefan and Damon arguing.

"What's going on?" I approached them.

"Elena is gone. She has disappeared," Stefan informed me.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's what were trying to find out," Stefan paced around the parking lot. "The only option we have is to go talk to Katherine."

"No no no. Let me tell you how that's going to go; we're going to go ask her for help, she's going to negotiate for her release, we're going to be dumb enough to give it to her and she's going to get out and kill us! That's exactly what she wants," Damon said.

"He's right. There has to be another way to find out where she is. Talk to Bonnie, maybe she could help us out," I agreed with Damon and Stefan went to find Bonnie. I followed him.

"Bonnie, Elena is gone. We need your help. Is there something you can do?" Stefan asked Bonnie. Poor guy, he was worried sick about Elena.

"Yes, yes. I need Jeremy to try to locate her," she agreed and I went to find Jeremy.

I searched the hallways for him and finally found him by his locker.

"Jeremy, we need your help. Bonnie knows a way to locate Elena but she needs your blood," I grabbed Jeremy by the arm and whispered to him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," he said and we headed to Alaric's empty classroom.

* * *

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked Bonnie as he spread a map on the table.

"I'll use your blood to drive the energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related and it will make the connection stronger," Bonnie explained while lighting up a candle.

"Alright, Alaric said we got to clear out of here within ten minutes. I've got weapons he stock me up," Stefan said as he entered the classroom.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked Jeremy who nodded.

Bonnie cut his hand and he began to bleed. I could tell the blood made Stefan uncomfortable because he looked away. Jeremy splattered his blood on the map and Bonnie worked on the spell. The blood drops united to make a big drop as it moved from Mystic Falls to Reidsville.

Bonnie opened her eyes and pointed to where the blood drop was. "There. She's there," she affirmed us.

"That's 300 miles away," Jeremy pointed out.

"No, Bonnie we need a more exact location than that," Stefan looked up from the map to look at Bonnie.

"That's as close as I can get," Bonnie said.

"We can map it. The areal view will show us what's around there. It'll help us narrow down the area," Jeremy offered.

"Perfect, call us with whatever you find," Stefan said and we headed towards the door.

"No no no, I'm going with you," Jeremy walked towards us.

"No, Jeremy. You're not," Stefan refused.

"I'm not going to just sit here. What if she's hurt or worse, what if she's-" Jeremy protested.

"She's not. You two go back to your houses in case. I'm gonna call you the minute we find her," Stefan cut him off.

"Well you can't do this alone," Jeremy told Stefan.

"He's not. I'm going with him," I interrupted.

Damon opened the door and said, "I'm coming, too."

* * *

"What up Joe! It's me, Victoria Grey. Remember me?" I called one of my friends. He was a warlock that owned a mechanic shop in Louisiana.

"Of course! How could I forget the bad ass chick that saved me from a werewolf!" he grinned.

"Listen to me, I need a motorcycle. Make it black," I told him.

"Okay, darlin'. Where are you so I can send it to you?" he questioned.

"I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia right in front of Mystic Grill," I told him.

He worked his spell and the next thing you know, a sparkling new motorcycle was in front of me.

"A Ducati! You've have outdone yourself, Joe. thanks for the hot wheels, see you soon," I thanked him.

"Ah, no need to thank. Anything for a friend, especially if she saved my ass," he chuckled and hung up.

I put in the keys and turned on the motorcycle. The engine roared and I went to the boarding house. A couple of minutes later, I met up with the Salvatore brothers who were in shock by the motorcycle.

"Nice wheels," Stefan told me.

"Thanks, but we better get going," I said.

I watched them get into their car and drove off. I drove behind them. It was a long drive but I enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing in my face. Riding the motorcycle was pretty close to the feel of flying.

* * *

I killed the engine as we came to a halt. Stefan came out of the car with his weapons and Damon, too.

"The house should be just beyond those trees," Damon directed.

Stefan and I walked towards where he pointed to.

"Wait, I got a little bit more experience than you do with this sort of thing," Damon walked to us and told Stefan.

Stefan turned around, "So what's your point?"

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who is after Katherine in 1864 and before that," Damon said.

"And?" Stefan shook his head.

"And at five hundred years old and strong! Are sure you want to do this?" Damon told him.

"Oh I don't think the person's just 500 years old," I shook my head. "Katherine has some very powerful enemies and I know them, so you two might want to follow my lead and obey what I say when I say it. Understand?" I looked at Damon.

"Yes, we get it," Stefan answered for him.

We continued to walk towards the house.

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal. You go inside and get Elena. Don't do anything more, unless you have to. I'll stay outside and when I enter, you get the hell out of there," I told them.

The vampires nodded and entered the house. I stood outside and waited for the right moment. I used my vampire hearing to hear what was going on.

"Rose?" I froze at the voice. It was Elijah. I had expected it to be Klaus or someone else, but never Elijah.

"I don't know who it is," Rose said to him.

"Up here," Stefan said.

"Down here," Damon said.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern? You're making a great mistake if think that you can beat me. You can't. You hear that? I repeat you cannot beat me, so I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah told them.

I burst through the door and he turned around.

"Long time no see, Elijah Mikaelson," I said.

"Victoria?" he asked, surprised of my appearance.

"Yes, it's me," I replied.

He tried to stake me and I stopped him.

"You know better than that, Elijah. I'm stronger than you. _I _can beat you," I chocked him.

He struggled for freedom and I held on to him.

"I know this won't kill you but it will stop your heart for a moment. It was a pleasure seeing you again, friend," I whispered in his ear as I took a stake and drove it through his heart.

Damon, Stefan and Elena came out of their hiding places. Rose ran away as soon as she saw Elijah dead. We went home and I looked at Elijah once more before leaving. He hadn't changed a bit, it was creepy.

* * *

Stefan came in my room.

"Hi," I smiled.

He sat down next to me on the bed, "Hey. Back at the house, you seemed to know the vampire who wanted Elena. How did you know him? Who was he?"

I sighed. "He was my friend. Before he became a vampire, we used to be inseparable. Most people said we would get married to each other, but we were just..." I sensed a vampire. "Stefan, there's a vampire in the house and I don't think is Damon."

We went downstairs and Stefan grabbed a stake. A figure sped around the house.

"Who's there?" I asked into the empty room.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Rose came out of the shadows.

"Why are you here then?" Stefan asked.

"Lexi once told me that you were one of the good ones," she directed at Stefan.

"You knew Lexi?" Stefan read my mind.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone. And I don't want to run anymore because I have nowhere else to run to," the vampire with the English accent spoke.

"I'm sorry but we can't help you," Stefan said.

"I don't need your help, but I think you need mine," Rose walked towards us. "Elijah may be dead but this isn't over."

"What do you mean 'it's not over'?" Stefan asked, confused.

"It isn't over. The Originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him," Rose answered.

"For who?" Stefan asked.

"For Niklaus. I told you that he's after her. That's why I'm here to protect her," I said.

"You know Klaus?" Rose questioned in amazement.

"I knew Klaus," I corrected her, "After he became a vampire, he changed. Everything changed."

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"I'm exactly who you think I am," I replied, knowing that she knew I was the Huntress. I walked upstairs to my bedroom, leaving them with a puzzled expression on their faces.

**REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	10. Katerina

Chapter 10:

_**Bulgaria, 1490 **_

_Katherina was giving birth to a baby girl. She groaned as she pushed with all her might.  
_

_"A little more, dearest ... a little more. Push a little more," her mother encouraged her, speaking in Bulgarian. Victoria handed her some sheets as she said, "A little more, a little more. Push!"  
_

_Katerina gave a breath of relief as the baby was born. Her father stared at the child with a look of disgust.  
_

_Her mother held the newborn up so Katerina could see her. "It's a girl," she said in Bulgarian.  
_

_"A girl," Katerina repeated. "Please Mother ... let me see her," she reached her arms out for the baby girl.  
_

_"Woman don't! What are you doing?" her father spoke.  
_

_Katerina's mother walked towards the man and handed him the baby.  
_

_"Let me at least hold her once. Just once. At least once," Katerina begged.  
_

_"Uncle, have mercy. Katerina has the right to see her child!" Victoria pleaded.  
_

_"Don't you ever raise your voice at me again young lady!" he scolded.  
_

_"Yes, sir," Victoria lowered her head and mumbled.  
_

_"You have disgraced this family!" Katerina's father told her.  
_

_"Father, please! No, Father! No! NO!" Katerina cried as her father left with the child.  
_

_No Katerina. It's better for her!" her mother hugged her.  
_

_"NO! NO!" Katerina screamed for her daughter.  
_

_"It's better for her!" her mother repeated.  
_

_"No, Mother! Victoria, go get her! Don't let him taker her, please!" Katerina begged.  
_

_Victoria turned to the door to go follow Katerina's dad.  
_

_"No, Victoria! Let her go," Mrs. Petrova shouted and she stopped. She turned to Katerina and said to her, "Let her go, Katerina."  
_

_Katerina hugged her, "Please, Mama," she cried.  
_

_Her mother pulled away from the hug and left. Katerina hugged Victoria and they both cried themselves to sleep._

* * *

_**Mystic Falls, Present Day**__  
_

I opened the tomb door to reveal Katherine behind it. It has been weeks since she had blood to drink and she looked dead.

"Look who's here. The betrayer," Katherine said with a raspy voice.

"I didn't betray you Kat. I saved your undead life," I sat down on the ground.

"Stuck here in a tomb to rot? Is that what you call saving me?" her voice was bit stronger.

I took out a bottle filled with blood. "If you say that I left you here to rot, then you won't be needing this," I waved the bottle of blood in her face but out of her reach.

She pressed her body to the invisible shield that kept her from coming out. We saw Elena and Caroline come in.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," she didn't answer my question.

Caroline said, "Well then, I guess you won't be needing my help." She turned around and left.

"Does Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked Elena.

"I brought you some things," Elena dodged her question.

"You came to bribe me," Katherine corrected. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to tell me about Klaus," Elena threw some blankets to her.

"Mmmm, you've been busy," Katherine said.

"I also brought you this," she took out the Petrova book. "It's your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously, that's not true."

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine asked.

"Tell you what, if you agree to tell us about Klaus, I'll bring you blood everyday," I made an offer.

She looked at me and finally sat down. Elena gave her a bit of blood and Katherine drank it.

"More blood?" Elena asked.

Katherine put down the cup for Elena to fill it up. Elena filled it up and Katherine started speaking.

"It's along story; Klaus and I. It was all the way back to England of 1492 after I left Bulgaria. Well, I was thrown out," she looked at me and I knew what she was saying.

"Thrown out?" Elena asked.

"My family, you're true ancestors. They disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock." Katherine scoffed to herself, "The shame."

"It was kept secret?"

"Mm-hm. My baby was taken away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell..."

_**England, 1492 **_

_Katherine ran through the woods but tripped. She hid behind the tree so Elijah and the other people who were following her wouldn't find her.  
_

_"She's here," Elijah spoke. "Katerina! I know your near! I can smell your blood." He walked closer to where she was hiding. "It's pointless to run. Klaus will find you wherever you are."  
_

_A vampire told him, "This way," he pointed to the opposite direction where she hid. " There is more blood over there."  
_

_They followed the vampire's directions and Katerina got up from behind the tree. Trevor suddenly appeared and pushed her to the tree with his hand on her mouth. _

_He looked around and told Katerina in a whisper, __"Head east. I can't lead them astray anymore," _  


_"I can't run anymore," Katerina panted.  
_

_"Nevermind. There's a cottage. You will be safe there. Go,now. Go!"_

_Katerina ran to the cottage the vampire told her about._

_**Present Day**__  
_

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena stood up.

"The same thing that he wants from you," Katherine looked up at her. "He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger," I told Elena.

"He wants to drain every single drop of blood from your body," Katherine added.

Elena looked at me to confirm that she was telling the true. I nodded and she gulped.

"Mind giving me more of that blood?" Katherine pointed to the bottle and I filled another cup for her.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked.

Katherine gulped down the blood while I answered, ""The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. The doppelgangers were created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the spell can be broken." I didn't go into much detail.

"So you ran before he killed you?" Elena asked Katherine.

"Something like that ..."

**_England, 1492 _**

_The sun was up and Katerina was still running for her life. She came to a halt and saw a cottage. She began to run to it.  
_

_She banged on the door, panting heavily. "Help! Please, help me!"  
_

_An aged woman finally opened the door.  
_

_"Please, help me," Katerina pleaded.  
_

_The woman shook her head. "I don't invite strangers into my home."  
_

_"No," she stopped the woman from closing the door, "Trevor. He said that you'd help me."  
_

_"Damn him. Always making promise I don't want to keep." Rose came into view as the woman opened the door more. Rose looked at Katerina and demamded, "Let the girl in."  
_

_The old lady nodded and Katerina stepped inside.  
_

_"Bring her water and something to eat," Rose compelled the woman and she nodded.  
_

_"You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this," Katerina held up the moonstone, "to prove that I am whom I say. You will help me to freedom."  
_

_"You stole this from Klaus?" Rose asked in disbelief._

_"It was to be a part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape," Katerina said.  
_

_"People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies." Rose raised her voice.  
_

_"I know the risk that you're bringing upon yourself by giving me aid," Katerina told her.  
_

_"We are risking nothing. At nightfall I would bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy," she grabbed Katerina and pulled her to a room and locked her in.  
_

_"No!" Katerina banged on the shut door.  
_

_**Present Day**__  
_

"Rose never ended up taking you to Klaus, did she?" Elena questioned Katherine.

"No, but not because she had a change of heart ..."

_**England, 1492 **_

_Rose opened the door and walked in. "Its' nightfall. Time to go." She uncovered Katerina and saw that she was hurt. "When did this happened?" she stared at the bleeding wound.  
_

_"In the woods. I tripped," Katerina lied.  
_

_"That's a lie. I would've smelled it," Rose snarled. She searched for the weapon and discovered the knife in Katerina's hand.  
_

_"I'd rather die than go back to Klaus," Katerina groaned. "Please, just let me die," she pleaded.  
_

_"If you die than Trevor dies with you," Rose bit her wrist and gave Katerina vampire blood to heal her.  
_

_"No! No!" she tried to pull her hand away from her mouth.  
_

_"Where is she?" Trevor burst through the door._

_Rose slammed him to the wall. "You have set us both on the path of death," she spat angrily at him. "I only hope that Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him."  
_

_"He would sacrifice her," he said.  
_

_"Then so be it!" she yelled.  
_

_"I love her, Rose," he said softly.  
_

_Rose looked at her beloved friend's face and said, "He'll kill you. He will not stop until he has all of our heads."  
_

_"Then we shall run until we die," Trevor said firmly.  
_

_A noise was heard from the room Katherine was held captive. They ran into the room and gasped at the sight of the young woman hanging from the ceiling, dead.  
_

**Present Day**

"You killed yourself?!" Elena and I said in shock._  
_

I had never imagined that Katherine was the one who turned herself. I always thought she had killed herself but not turn into a freaking vampire!

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger," Katherine explained. "As a vampire I was no longer any use to him."

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape. You've been running from Klaus ever since," Elena pointed out.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance, but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine added.

Elena looked away from her.

"What's wrong?" You're afraid I'm right?" Katherine smiled faintly.

"You don't want to die? There's another way out," Katherine cut her wrist with her fingernail.

I took a pebble and flicked it to her. "Katherine!" I said in disbelief.

"What? I was just offering her another way out of this mess," she said innocently. "Well, I made the other choice," she continued her story.

_**England, 1492 **_

_Katerina awoke with a loud gasp. She tried to stand up from the bed she was laying on.  
_

_"What did you do Katerina? I would have helped you live," Trevor said sadly.  
_

_"You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough," she corrected and walked to where the elderly woman was.  
_

_"It was enough for me," he said.  
_

_"Ugh, do you not see Trevor?" Rose walked into the room. "She used you to help her escape and me to turn her. Klaus will see our role in this."  
_

_"And for that I'm sorry," Katerina said softly.  
_

_"As am I ... for this."  
_

_Rose sped towards Katerina with a stake in her hand. Katerina grabbed the old woman with her newly found vampire speed to guard her from the attack. The woman screamed as she fed on her. Katerina pulled back from the elder's neck and looked at the vampires with a bloody mouth.  
_

_"Please understand," Katerina spoke.  
_

_"You have just signed our death sentence," Rose said in disgust.  
_

_"Better you die than I," Katerina shoved the dead body into Trevor's arms and used her vampire speed to exit the cottage.  
_

**Present Day**

"Rose and Trevor have just spent the last 500 years running away because you used them. Trevor just got killed," Elena said in disgust.

"I never thought that he would ever last that long, " Katherine said flatly.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives."

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart you'll do the same," Katherine said.

She went back to flipping trough the pages of the Petrova book. Elena looked at her with disgust but I only felt sorry for Katherine. She never deserved this. None of us did.

"So how much of your little story is true?" Elena stood up.

"I have no reason to lie to you. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read," Katherine turned the page of the book.

"Okay, assuming that it's partly true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it?" Elena questioned. "Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus."

"Five hundred years on the run, I figured that maybe he would be willing to strike a deal." she put the book down and stood up.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to get the moonstone," Elena said.

"Right again."

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Mmmm, look who is getting smarter," Katherine said.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there will be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." Elena realized.

"Witches and their spells. They have so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice," Katherine smirked.

"So you need a werewolf?"

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by."

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell," Katherine looked at me, "Mine bailed but little Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?" Elena demanded.

"A vampire."

Elena took notice, "Caroline."

"It could have been anyone I suppose." Katherine looked thoughtful. "But I like the poetry of Caroline."

"So you were just gonna hand us all over to be killed?" Elena asked.

"Better you die than I," Katherine repeated what she had said to Rose and Trevor about 500 years ago.

I grabbed Elena by the shoulders, "I'll stay here a little longer. You go home and rest, okay?" With that, I followed Kat into the tomb.

I heard Stefan come in, "Elena!"

"Stefan," Elena said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you the same question."

Elena let out a sigh. "Caroline told you."

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take me long to figure out what was so important that you would have to keep it from me," Stefan said.

"I knew that you would stop me," Elena told him.

"Listen to me. Whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her she is a liar, Elena," concerned filled his voice.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said," Elena insisted.

"You don't have to worry. I won't let anything happen to you," Stefan whispered.

"That's the problem; you won't. But you'll die trying. How is that any better?" Elena said.

"There is nothing you can do, Stefan," Katherine told him. "I haven't even told you the best part of the story."

_**Bulgaria, 1492 **_

_Katerina returned back to her old home. She quickly noticed all of the dead bodies and she hurried down her horse and into the house. She gasped at the sight of her father with a sword through his heart.  
_

_She turned to the bed. "No," she mumbled as she ran to her dead mother's body. "No! NO! Mama!" she cried as she shook her mother to wake up. She looked frantically around the room, looking for Victoria. She found her nowhere and began to shout at the hope that maybe she could be alive, "Victoria! Where are you?!"  
She knelt down on the floor next to her mother and sobbed. "Please, don't leave me, Mother! Victoria, come back! Please, come back."  
_

_**Present Day  
**_

"He killed them, my entire family. Just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance. And your friends, your family, and everyone that you ever loved," Katherine finished her story.

Stefan grabbed Elena by the shoulders, "No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?"

"Always the protector but even you must realize their doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it." Katherine scoffed. "Unless of course, you have this," she took out the moonstone.

"There... there it is," Stefan pointed at the stone," That's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?"

"I didn't spin anything Stefan," Katherine said. "It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom." Stefan said to her, "You manipulative, psychotic, bitch."

"My freedom?" Kat shook her head. "That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all, and he will, I will be in the tomb. Where no vampire will enter because they can't get out." I could almost see the smirk on her face, "I'll be safest psychotic bitch in town."

Minutes passed and I was still in the tomb with Katherine. We had remembered all of our child memories and laughed about how innocent we were back then. She took out the Petrova book and I turned to a page that had a drawing of Katherine's parents and her. We sat there in silence as we cried for the loss of our loved ones.

"Victoria, can you sing me that lullaby that you used to sing me when I was little?" Kat spoke softly.

"The Spanish one?" I asked and she nodded her head.

She put her head on my lap and closed her eyes as I stroke her brown hair and sang:

_A la ruru __niña  
A la ruru ya  
_

___Duermase mi __niña_  
Duermase me ya  


___Porque ya es de noche  
y hay que descansar  
_

___A la ruru __niña_  
A la ruru ya  


___Duermase me nena  
De papá y mamá  
_

___Porque biene el cucuy  
y se la comera_  


I kissed her head, "Sweet dreams my Kat."

I put her head on a pillow and she mumbled, "Night Auntie."


	11. The Sacrifice

Chapter 11:

A cold breeze touched my body and I shivered. I awoke to find that I was only wearing my grey bra and panties. My black wings were visible and I tried to remember why I had done that. I touched my damp hair and I remembered that last night I took a shower and washed my wings. After coming out of the shower, I went straight to the bed. I was surprised to find out that I at least put on my underwear.

My phone rung and I answered it while I put on my jeans, "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Victoria, but I need your help. Meet me at the Lockwood's cellar?" Caroline said.

"I'll be there. Bye," I brushed my hair and made my way to the woods.

* * *

"You do?" Tyler asked Caroline.

I had just arrived and Caroline looked like she needed some help, "Hey Tyler! I hope you don't mind but Care here told me that you were a werewolf," I changed the subject.

Tyler looked at me suspiciously, "Can I trust you?"

I smiled, "Yes, you can. I'm a supernatural creature myself."

"A vampire?"

"Yes," I said. I wasn't exactly lying about being a vampire. I just didn't admit to being a witch and an angel, too.

We entered the cellar and Tyler warned us, "Watch your step."

He turned on the flashlight, "I'm guessing this was where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way."

"Did Mason tell you about this place?" Caroline asked.

"Mason bolted before I triggered the curse but I found these," he said as he lit the wall with his flashlight, allowing us to see the animal like scratches on the wall.

"Looks old," Caroline said.

"And I found these bolts and chains," Tyler continued as he moving the flashlight in the direction of the bolts and chains. "I need new chains but the bolts could still hold," he pulled on the bolts attached to the wall to demonstrate. "I think that's what this place was use for. Full moons."

We looked around the dark place and Caroline found something.

"What's this?" Caroline took the object out. Tyler shined it with the flashlight. It was a journal.

"I have no idea." Tyler replied.

I took it from Caroline and began to read, ""'August 31. My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry, impatient. I get so mad I black out; I forget what I say or do. I'm not myself. Not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?'" I flipped through some more pages and noticed all of them with dates on them. "He chronicled everything." I gave it to Tyler so he could see.

"'The full moon is tonight," he read.

"Does he say what happened?" Caroline asked Tyler.

Tyler turned to the last page of the journal. He took out a memory card and studied it. We looked at each other with confusion as I took the memory card and decided to go find out what it contained.

* * *

We were at Caroline's house. Tyler turned on the laptop and put the memory card in as Carol read from the journal. We leaned back as Tyler pressed play.

"September 15th. Two hours until the first full moon since I triggered the curse," Mason said in the video.

"He taped his first transformation," Tyler stated the obvious.

"Umm," Caroline looked at the journal and pointed, "September 16th. He wrote all about it the next day."

Tyler browsed through the video as Caroline read, "'I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door and it was far from the streets so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabiners." Caroline stopped to look at the video and asked confused, "For what? For mountain climbing?"

"Retractable cables," Tyler spoke as he sped the video.

Mason drank a substance and had difficulty gulping it down.

"What's he doing?" Tyler shook his head in confusion.

"It's wolfsbane," I replied.

"'I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid'," Caroline read the journal.

We watched as Mason chained himself and waited to transform.

"'Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping and that's when...'" Caroline covered her mouth as Mason screamed in pain as he began to morph. "I kept thinking I would black out and not feel it but I did. I felt all of it'," Caroline continued.

"Help! Somebody help!" Mason shouted in the video. He was covered in sweat and looked like he was in terrible agony.

"How long is it?" Caroline asked.

"We're over 3 hours in it," Tyler fought back tears and sped through the video. "4 hours...5 hours... how long does this last?" he asked in desperation.

We watched as Mason dropped the camera and his arm twisted while he screamed. Tyler cried as he looked at his uncle going through the painful transformation.

Tyler stopped the video, "I can't. I can't do that. Whatever that was, I can't go through that!" he cried.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Tyler.

* * *

"You know what?" Caroline said. "I don't think we should read this anymore," she threw down the journal.

"Why? What did you read?" he took the journal.

"There's a reason why it's called a curse Tyler," she sighed.

"'Unimaginable pain, I thought it would never end. It was the worse night of my life'," he read. Tyler threw the book on the table and sat down on the couch.

"But…he did say that the transformation speeds up over time," Caroline said. "So if you can just get through this first time then…"

Tyler interrupted, "Why are you helping me?"

Caroline shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you care? We've never been friends before." Tyler asked.

I took this as my cue to leave home. "Um, thank you for inviting me to come, you guys. I best be leaving now, goodbye."

I headed to the door and left them alone.

* * *

"Stefan? Stefan?" I shouted into the house.

Nobody seemed to be home, not even Rose. I turned around to bump into Damon.

"You scared me," I mumbled.

He smirked, "You bumped into me."

"Where's Stefan?" I ignored him.

"In the tomb with Katherine," he said nonchalantly.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Idiot of Jeremy tried to get the moonstone from her but the bitch trapped him and made him her blood bank. Then, Stefan, as always, tried to be the hero and he got stuck with her." He looked at me and said, "When you staked Elijah, did you know that he wouldn't die?"

"Yes, I did. You cannot kill an Original the way you kill an ordinary vampire. You have to have a very specific type of wood to do that," I told him.

"Well, what type of wood is it?" he asked moving closer to me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I smirked. I removed his hands from my hips. "And now I need to go to bed. Goodnight."

He waved his fingers and smirked, "Night night."

**Sorry for the boring chapter. I haven't been feeling well and I didn't have the inspiration that I needed. I promise that the next chapter will be much better. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. By The Light Of The Moon

Chapter 12: 

"Hi, Caroline," I took a seat in front of her. Caroline told me to meet her at the Grill to help Tyler with his transformation.

"Hi, I'm glad you made it," she took a sip of water.

"Anything for a friend," I smiled. "Where's Tyler?"

Caroline pointed at him and said, "Here he comes."

He walked towards us and greeted, "Hey."

"Hey," Caroline and I said in unison.

"What's wrong?" Carol said looking at the worried expression on Tyler's face.

"This girl Mason knows stopped by the house," he started. "She says that he never made it back to Florida."

I shifted in my chair nervously at the memory of me killing Mason.

"My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left," Tyler continued, not noticing me. "We should get going."

"Yeah," Carol and I stood up and followed Tyler.

* * *

We stopped at the woods and got out of the car. Tyler got his stuff from the trunk of the car.

"Hey, maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. You know, isn't that Mason's old thing," Caroline said. I wished they just stopped about Mason's disappearance. It was making me feel guilty. Heck, I was guilty.

"Maybe," Tyler sounded not so sure about it. "This girl just seemed to think he would've called."

"I'm sure he's okay," I reassured him.

"Yeah," Tyler sighed. "Anyway, let's do this."

We walked towards the Lockwood's old property.

* * *

Tyler set up the place for his transformation. It involved a lot of chains and bolts.

"Tell me you brought the instruction manual," Caroline said.

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane," Tyler retorted.

"Yes," I went trough the backpack and pulled out the herb.

Tyler approached it and touched it. It burned his fingers and he winced. He went back to chaining up stuff as he said, ""I have water bottles in my bag. You can mix it in there."

Caroline handed me a bottle and I mixed in the wolfsbane.

"Hey, Tyler how are you doing?" Caroline asked him.

"I'm still human," he replied.

He walked away from us and pulled his shirt off.

Caroline turned around and immediately covered her eyes, "Oh my God! You're not gonna get naked, are you?"

I tried to look away but I was having a hard time taking my eyes from his hot body. Caroline appeared to be having some difficulties, too.

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like the Hulk, where I get to keep my pants," he said, totally oblivious of us gazing at his body.

Caroline and I took a deep breath at the thought of seeing Tyler naked.

* * *

"What time is it?" Tyler asked while he played with the chains.

Caroline took her phone out, "It's almost 8. What time does the moon crest or whatever?"

"Not for a while. Mason's journal said that the first transformation can happen before the moon is at its apex." Tyler turned to her.

"Does it say how long you'll be an actual wolf?" she asked.

Tyler shook his head. "A few hours, maybe more. Maybe less," he guessed.

He started walking towards us but his leg twisted. He groaned and reached for the water bottle. I stopped him before he got it.

"I can help to drink it down more easily," I said. I bit my wrist and dropped a few drops of blood in the bottle of wolfsbane, "My blood will diminish the burning for a while but not for so long."

"You can do that?" Caroline said in amazement.

"I'm a special vampire," I shrugged.

I gave it to him and he drank it. He began to spit it out and I gave him some more of my blood and made him drink it all.

"Thank you," he said.

I smiled. It was the least I could do after what I did to his uncle.

* * *

Tyler panted heavily as the wolfsbane kicked in.

"Tyler, Tyler," Caroline stood beside him.

He winced in pain. "I'm burning up! It burns!"

"I know. You just have to go through this, okay?" Caroline said.

"I'm trying," he cried.

Caroline turned to me, "Is there something you can do?"

I shook my head, "It's best for him if I don't give him more of my blood. If I do, the transformation will last longer. The pain is part of the curse, I'm sorry."

"You should go," Tyler spoke.

Caroline and I shook our heads.

"You should leave," he demanded.

"Not yet," Caroline said.

He began to have a spasm attack. His arm bolted up and curled in an inhuman way. Caroline spoke his name worriedly as he screamed in pain. We heard the bones in his arm crack.

"Oh god!" I cried at the sight.

Caroline backed away and hugged me as she cried.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Tyler cried.

His arm went back to its normal place and he collapsed on the floor. Unconscious for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and panted.

"I want to help but I don't know what to do," Caroline knelt beside him.

"There is nothing you can do," Tyler managed to speak.

He got up and had another spasm attack. This time his back arched and his spine bone cracked. He let out a scream of agony and Caroline hugged him. He told us to get out but we didn't obey. There was a brief pause of silence before he started again. Caroline and I suddenly backed away as something in Tyler's body cracked. His eyes glowed and his canines appeared as he let out a growl.

He pounced towards Caroline but I got in between them. I winced as he bit me.

"Close it!" I turned to Caroline who stood there. "Close Caroline, now! He can't harm me, I'll be fine!"

She locked both of the doors and went outside. I was stuck in the cellar with a werewolf. He freed himself of the chains and bit me. I pulled him away from me while I cried. His body had another spasm attack and he went to hide in a dark spot as he turned. I heard his painful cries and cried. There was silence.

"Is it over, Victoria?" Caroline asked from the other side of the door.

I was about to answer when Tyler (in wolf form) ran to the door and tried to open it. I sped in front of it and screamed as he bit me so many times that I lost count.

"Victoria! Victoria, what's happening?! Tyler!" Caroline shouted.

I battled to keep the door closed, "Caroline get away from here, now! I can't hold him much longer!"

I heard Caroline leave the cellar.

"Tyler, I know you're in there somewhere. It's me, Victoria, you're friend. I'm not going to hurt you," I looked at the wolf in the eye.

He backed away from me and I began to feel dizzy. It was the bites that he gave me. They made me feel like I was drugged. He yelped and I knew that it was time to turn back. I went to him and gave him some of my blood.

"This will help you not feel the pain," I petted his fur.

He bit into my neck and drank my blood. After a few minutes, I heard heavy panting of a human. I quickly covered Tyler with his clothing and I heard Caroline.

"Guys?" she said.

"You can come in!" I exclaimed.

Caroline saw me and gasped, "You're bit everywhere!"

I smiled, "I know. I'm not going to die only feel a little bit high but that's all. "

"Caroline?" Tyler spoke.

"Tyler!" she hugged him.

"It's over Tyler," I said.

He looked at me. "Oh my god Tori! You're soaking in blood! Did I do that?"

"It's okay. I'm fine," I assured him.

He touched my cheek, "I'm sorry. Thank you for what you did."

I got up, "Your welcome. I need to go now, see you guys tomorrow."

"Thanks and goodbye!" Caroline shouted as I left the cellar.

* * *

I opened the door of the Salvatore's house. My head was killing me. Everything was so blurry and I felt like I wanted to throw up. I tripped over something and fell to the floor.

"Ow," I moaned.

I tried to get up but I was to dizzy to do it. Damon saw me on the floor and picked me up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Werewolf bite," I said and almost fell again but Damon caught me.

"Come on," he took me to my room and tossed me on the bed.

"That hurts," I groaned. I rubbed my eyes because everything was blurry. I was beginning to feel high, too. "Damon, I need help. Turn on the shower, I need to take a shower."

"You're not in the state of being able to do that," he got on the bed with me.

His eyes were so blue I couldn't look away. I moved closer to him and kissed him. He returned the kiss with the same amount of passion. My head was spinning so much that I didn't know what I was doing. His hands trailed over to my hips and he undid my jeans, still kissing me. I moaned and he smirked at this. My eyes felt heavy and I blacked out.

* * *

_**Third Person POV** _

Victoria fell on Damon's arms, asleep. Damon pulled his lips away from hers and smiled, noticing that she fell asleep. She was different from other girls. He loved the fact that she spoke her mind and her kindness. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her bloody shirt off and jeans, leaving her in her white underwear.

Damon felt his groin hardened at the sight of her in lingerie. He shook his head and wiped away all the dirty things that he was thinking. He went to the restroom to wet a towel to clean her up. He wiped the blood off of her neck and arms and moved to her lower section. She had a bite right below her pantie on her thigh. He wiped the blood away, ignoring the fact of feeling horny. His hand touched her thigh and made its way to her middle section.

Victoria felt a tickling sensation on her thigh and moved her leg, still asleep.

Damon put his head on her stomach and whispered, "I'm sorry. You just drive me crazy." He got up to throw the bloody towel away and layed down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and indulged himself in her sweet smelling hair. God, how much he loved this woman.

**REVIEW! THANK YOU! :D**


	13. The Descent

Chapter 13:

"DAMON SALVATORE, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" I woke up and immediately stood up, grabbing the sheets to cover myself.

"Relax," he chuckled, "we didn't _do _anything."

I pulled Damon off my bed and kicked him out after slamming the door shut. I sat on my bed in my underwear. Oh god, Damon had slept with my almost naked self the whole night. My heart raced as I imagined Damon's perfect hands over my body and shivered. I punched myself mentally. Damn you Victoria! Why did you have to go to sleep? Stupid werewolf bites had to ruin my night with Damon. Oh well, life's a bitch like that. Moving on now.

Rose had been attacked last night by this werewolf girl and was dying now. Poor Rose. I drained about a pint of my blood and poured into an empty water bottle. Rose and Elena were in Damon's room and I went to give them the bottle of my blood.

"Hi Elena," I spoke.

She turned her head and stared at the blood, "Hi."

I sat on the bed next to a very sick Rose on the bed. "This won't heal her, but it will be able to take away some of the pain and hunger," I handed Elena the bottle.

"Um, okay?" she took it and gave me a look that screamed 'confusion'.

"My blood is special. I don't know why, but it helps," I explained.

Rose touched my arm and asked, "Why are you doing this? I thought you killed vampires not helped them."

She went into a cough frenzy.

I wiped away the sweat on her head and said, "You're one of the few good ones Rose, and I truly admire that in a vampire." I got up and told Elena goodbye.

My phone rung and I answered it, "Hello."

"Victoria, something really bad has happened?" Joe, the warlock who had given me the Ducati, answered.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked through the woods.

"It's better if you come and see for yourself."

"I'm on my way," I hung up.

I took off my earrings, necklace, and shoes and put them in my black shoulder bag. That way, they won't fall while I flew in the skies to New Orleans, Louisiana. My wings extended and I took flight. It took me about three hours to get there and I was exhausted. I put on my shoes and jewelry back on and headed to Joe's house.

Joe was a 37 year old man that was married to a witch named Thalia. Unlike him, Thalia was a petite woman and two years younger than him. He had met her during high school and been together since then. They had two lovely children named Nydia and Josh and were aware that they were not ordinary people. Nydia was the responsible child while Josh was this outgoing seven year old kid. When I came to visit he would always show me some of the magic spells he had learned. Twelve year old Nydia would tell him to stop wasting his energy and go do his homework. I wished to have a family like them, but I knew my destiny and marriage wasn't in it.

"Ding, dong!" the door bell rang and Thalia opened it.

She gave me a hug. She looked like she'd been crying. "Oh Tori, I'm glad you're here. Please, come inside."

Joe, Thalia and I took a seat in the dining room. Nydia and Josh were at school.

"What's wrong?" I said taking a sip of water that Thalia gave me.

Joe took a deep breath and said, "Klaus was here."

"What?!" I exclaimed and stood up.

"He threaten that if you don't give him what he wants he will kill Nydia and Josh," Thalia cried.

"How dare he threaten me! I can kill him once and for all in less than a second and he knows it! I swear that when I see him, I will drain every drop of blood in him without second thoughts!" I was steaming with rage.

"He has compelled the kids to kill themselves if you kill him," Joe said.

My head was about to literally explode from all the anger that I contained inside of me. I paced around the room trying to calm myself.

"What does he want?" Thalia cried as Joe tried to comfort her.

"He wants my blood. It's the essential ingredient to break the curse. If he doesn't have it he can't brake the curse or create hybrids." I told her. I shook my head, "No. I won't let him have it."

"But he'll kill my kids!" Thalia cried softly.

"Listen to me, I can break the compulsion but I need both of your help," I looked a them. "My energy has been running low and I don't have enough power to so the spell, so I need your help."

They nodded their heads vigorously.

* * *

"Tori!" Josh and Nydia came running through the door and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Can't. Breath," I joked.

They giggled, "We know we can't harm you."

I smiled, "But you certainly try to."

They walked away to put their stuff and get ready for dinner. I helped Thalia with the dinner. We were having lasagna and apple pie for dessert. I put the pie in the table and let me tell you, it smelled freaking good. After we ate, the kids sat down on the sofa and we started our spell. Thalia, Joe, and I joined hands and chanted in our language. They closed their eyes but I stared at Nydia and lifted up her compulsion. She snapped out of it and we moved to Josh. I felt lightheaded and worm out but I was able to lift up his compulsion with the help of Joe and Thalia.

"Thank you, Tori," Nydia said.

I touched her cheek and smiled, "Here," I took a bottle of vervain, "if your parents and brother drink this, you won't be able to be compelled anymore. Make sure you drink it on a daily basis so it won't ever leave your system, okay?"

She nodded. I took out more bottles of vervain from my bag to give to everybody. Nydia and Josh went upstairs to do their homework and we adults were left alone. Thalia took a silver ring from her pocket.

"I want you to have this," she placed the ring with a red, shaped heart gem on it on my hands. "It will help you maintain strong for a longer period of time without drinking vampire blood. I know it's not much but something is very than nothing."

I hugged her, "It's beautiful, Thalia. Thank you for everything you've have done for me. I'm sorry that you got involved in this horrible situation. I promise you that he won't harm any of you anymore."

"No Victoria, thank _you _for saving our children's lives." Joe said.

"Well, I have to go now. Again, I'm so sorry for this and tell Nydia and Josh goodbye for me," I told them.

Thalia hugged me and wiped away her tears. "We will. Hope to see you soon."

I opened the door and waved goodbye to them.

* * *

I landed on Mystic Fall's woods and hid my wings. I walked down the dark and solitary road. I came to a halt when I saw a car's headlights ahead. the car appeared to be stopped in the middle of the road. As I got closer I saw a woman and a man talking. I took a closer look at the man and realized it was Damon. I stood still and overheard their conversation.

"Don't move," Damon compelled her.

"I don't want any trouble," the blonde spoke frighteningly.

"Neither do I, but that's all I got is trouble," he drank some more alcohol.

"Why can't I move?" the woman was scared.

Damon grabbed her by the shoulders and asked, "What's your name?"

"Jessica," she responded. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Jessica, I have a secret. I have a big one. But I never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not going to change anything, it's not make me good, make me adopt a puppy! I can't be what other people want me to be. This is who I am, Jessica," he cried.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Jessica asked.

I was on the verge to stop him from hurting her but something stopped me from doing it. I don't know if it was because I wanted to see him kill her so I could finally get over him and just kill him, or because he was revealing this side of him that I never seen before and I wanted to continue seeing it.

"I'm not sure, because you are my exit to crisis," he whispered to her. "Do I kill you or do I not kill you?" he cried.

"Please don't" the woman read my mind.

"But I have to Jessica because I'm not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!" he admitted. "That is my secret. But there is only so much hurt that a man can take," he cried.

"Please don't!" Jessica cried as he got closer to her.

"Okay," tears fell from his eyes as he compelled her, "You're free to go."

She ran to her car and Damon followed her. I sped towards them to prevent from him feeding on her. I slammed him to the floor and Jessica drove away at full speed.

"Why did you stop me?!" he shouted.

"Because, I couldn't see you kill that girl! She is a person, Damon! She has a family and a life. You can't just suck the life out of an innocent like that!" I shouted as I cried.

"That's who I am! I am a vampire, Victoria! I kill people and feel good about it," he pulled me close enough that I could smell the bourbon in his breath.

I could see the hurt in his blue eyes. I wanted to kiss him and tell him that I loved him so much. We stood there in silence and looked at each other. I couldn't take it anymore, this longing to feel his lips on mines was too strong. I planted a soft, loving kiss on his lips and was surprised when he returned it. He pulled away, picked me up and carried me to my bedroom using his vampire speed.

* * *

_**Third person POV** _

Victoria could feel the goosebumps on her skin as he let her down and kissed her once more. He reached for the zipper at the back of her dress and unzipped it. Her dress fell to the floor leaving her in her beige underwear and causing his core to harden under his boxers. Although his dick demanded skin-on-skin contact, he continued kissing her mouth. Her kisses dove him crazy and he liked the feeling. They were so ... angelic. _She_ was angelic.

She ran her fingers through his black silky hair as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her insides began to catch on fire as she felt his erection on her panties and fought back a moan. His hands moved down to her hips and finally took her underwear off. She suddenly felt scared as he pinned her to the bed and kissed her stomach. "_He's not going to hurt me. He's Damon. Damon's not him," _she thought over and over again until she was no longer afraid.

He cupped her breast with his hands and rubbed her nipples. She let out a soft moan and he smirked. Damon wrapped his arms around her and sucked on her nipples. Her moaning and groaning was arousing him more and he sucked vigorously and nibbled them. He stopped and kissed her lips again until they ran out of breath.

His hands wandered down to her thighs and he stared at her vagina. She let out a gasp as she felt his warm tongue inside of her. She moaned while he licked her and ate her to the point where her legs weakened. He looked up at her his eyes flaming with lust and kissed her again.

"Oh my God, Damon!" she cried as he inserted his dick inside of her.

"Shh, It's okay," he said and let out a moan.

He thrust into her slowly and began to pick up the pace and both moaned loudly. They rocked their hips together as they found their release. Her nub throbbed after he pulled himself out of her. They caressed each other and kissed until they wrapped their arms around each other tightly and fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry for the late update. I had to study for my tests and other crap, but I finally found time to update this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to REVIEW/ FAVORITE/ FOLLOW! THANK YOU!**


	14. Daddy Issues

**Oufits are on my profile! **

Chapter 14:

My hair was still wet from the shower so I dried it with the blow dryer. My hair was a mess when I was done so I had to brush it again. Last's night encounter with Damon kept playing in my head. My lips still tingled from his kisses. I shivered remembering the fell of his hands on my body and... I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I turned around to see Stefan. "Hi."

He smiled and waved, "Caroline wants to see us."

I grabbed my bag and headed out. "Let's go," I prompted Stefan.

Stefan was about to knock at Caroline's house when she opened it and he asked, "What's wrong?"

We stepped inside and Caroline explained, "Tyler knows about you and Damon." She directed at me, "He knows that you killed Mason. I didn't say a word."

"It's that woman, Jules," he said in frustration. "She had a run in with Damon," Stefan told Caroline.

"Is Tyler ... upset?" I asked the dumbest question in the book. Of course he was upset. Hell, he might be furious. I killed his uncle for God's sake! What kind of friend was I?

"Oh yes, he was. The look on his face, he was so betrayed," Caroline said.

"This is bad," Stefan and I said in unison.

"You're not going to tell Damon, are you?" Care asked.

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks that all werewolves should die and he's not wrong about that Caroline," he said and we looked at him in disbelief. "I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed."

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen," Caroline shook her head. "We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right thing to say, okay?" Stefan didn't say anything and she pleaded, "Please, he and I are friends."

"Please, Stef," I pleaded.

He huffed, "Fine, I'll talk to him."

Caroline and I smiled and high-fived in victory. Stefan walked out the house and we said goodbye to him.

"Want some coffee?" Caroline offered.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure."

I took a sip of my coffee and Caroline sat in front of me with her cup.

"So, what are you exactly?" she questioned.

I looked at her in confusion and then realized what she was talking about. "Let's just say that I'm like the very first vampire that ever existed but with a certain twist to it."

"Like..."

"I can't die, the sun doesn't affect me or vervain, and I feed on vampires. Oh, I'm also part witch and I have wings." I smiled at her expression.

"Really?"

I stood up from my chair and extended my black wings and she gasped at the sight. She touched them and sat back down, speechless.

"So, you're like the ultimate vampire?" she found her voice.

"Kind of," I thought about it, "Yeah, I guess."

"That is so awesome!" she exclaimed.

"It has it's pros and cons," I told her.

We spent most of the day watching movies, eating popcorn, and chatting about our life's. Of course, I didn't go into much detail about my life. I kind of like to keep that a secret and if I told her about it all, it wouldn't be a secret now, would it? Caroline decided to go to the Mystic Grill to go grab some dinner. I accepted and we got in the car.

* * *

I came out of the Grill with our food and saw Caroline with a man who was holding a gun to her head. I sped to them but it was too late, he had shot her in the head. I fanged up and was ready to kill the werewolf but he shot at me and everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up and quickly got out the wooden bullet out of my forehead. I was in a cage and Caroline was still unconscious in another cage. I tried to bent the bars but my strength wasn't enough which was weird, considering that I'm over a thousand years old. My insides began to burn but only a little because they had vervained me. Huh, no wonder I was weak. Caroline groaned as she awoke and pulled the bullet out of her forehead. She tried reaching for the lock to get out but failed.

"It's no use, your friend already tried," the werewolf spoke.

Caroline turned to look at me with her scared face.

"I got lots of bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night sweet pea," he said and took out the wooden bullet gun.

"No, don't hurt her! If you want to hurt someone, hurt me. I'm the one who killed Mason Lockwood," I caught his attention. There was no way in hell that he would hurt Caroline if he had a non-dying vampire to torture instead.

He shot me instead but I didn't budge. Two, three, four, five times he shot me before I went down. I awoke not ten minutes later to find out that the bastard had cut my hair. It went down to my shoulders now and I had a nasty cut at my back but I quickly healed.

Jules came inside the mobile home and told the man, "He needs proof."

The werewolf smiled evilly and shot me again. I screamed in pain, not able to handle too many wooden bullets. Jules got what she wanted and left. He continued his torturing and sprayed me with vervain. It didn't hurt as much as the wooden bullets but I acted as if it hurt as much.

"Stop! Stop, please!" Caroline cried and kicked the cage hard.

"Shut up, bitch!" he yelled and sprayed her too.

We shut up and I took the six bullets out. He stopped hurting us and I was grateful for that. Caroline dozed off and I cried silently in a corner.

"So how many vampires are in this town anyway?" he asked.

When I didn't answer he sprayed me with more vervain. I felt my skin burn and I spat at him. This made him angry and he took out his gun and shot me again. My screams awoke Caroline and she kicked the cage once more.

"Why are you doing this?" she screeched as he kicked.

"Excuse me, what was that?" he pretended no to hear.

"Let us out!" she demanded.

He laughed, "Sure, once I'm finished with you."

He shot a bullet at Caroline and she cried.

"Leave her alone, goddamn it!" I shouted.

He shot me again, twice. I got my wolfsbane bottle out of my bag and threw it at him.

"You bitch!" he winced in pain as the wolfsbane burned him.

"Who's laughing now?" I said.

He went outside and cursed. I turned to Caroline.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, thank you."

"Hey, they'll come for us," I wiped her tears away.

* * *

I heard the fighting outside and Tyler came in. He didn't look happy to see me.

"Tyler," Caroline sighed in relief. "There's a latch on the door and I can't reach it."

He hesitated but got her out of the cage. I didn't expect for him to let me out and I understood why. He left Caroline to deal with me and she finally got me out of the cage.

"Thank you," I told her.

She nodded and headed outside. Jules got a hold of her and pinned her to the RV while putting the gun to her head. I slammed her to the floor and stuck my hand to grab her heart. Tyler stood at the door and watched me about to kill Jules. I realized what I was doing and pulled my hand out of her chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Tyler," I apologized, tears in my eyes.

He didn't say anything just stared at me with shock and disappointment.

"I thought you were my friend," he whispered.

I was going to say something when all the werewolves fell to the ground groaning in pain. A warlock came into view with his hands help up, casting a spell. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and I turned to look at him.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go," he said and we walked away leaving Tyler behind.

* * *

I watched as the water washed away the dried blood on my body. My muscles were soar and the warm water of the shower helped the feeling go away. I turned off the water and dressed in my pj's. Damon came in my room a few minutes later.

He sat on the bed next to me, "Are you okay?"

"A little tired, but I'm fine," I said.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and whispered in my ear, "You can feed."

I looked at his neck and shook my head.

"Please, it'll make you feel better," he insisted.

I sighed and gave in. I sank my fangs into his neck and sucked his blood out gently. His warm blood on my lips felt so good. I savored on it until I was sated. I pulled away and wiped my mouth.

"Thank you, Damon," I thanked him.

He caressed my cheek and kissed me. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion and desire. It felt so right and wrong at the same time, the way this demon took me to heaven was unbelievable. I wanted to fall forever in his love but at some point I would have to land and when I did, it would be a harsh and hurtful landing. I was afraid of that but I tried not to think about that at the moment as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lay on the bed with me until we went to sleep.

**Review, please. Thank you very much!**


	15. Crying Wolf

**Outfits are on my profile! **

Chapter 15:

There was a knock on the door that woke me up. I told Damon to go answer it.

"Why don't you go?" he pouted.

"I have to shower," I replied and got up.

He smirked, "May I join you?"

"No, you may not. Now go see who it is, will ya?" I pushed him out the door.

I took a quick shower and got ready to start the day. After cutting my hair evenly, I went downstairs to encounter Alaric.

"Hello, Victoria," he greeted.

"Nice to see you Ric," I gave him a welcome hug. I turned to Damon, "So what are you two up to?"

"We are going to the Historical Society Tea Party. Want to come?" Damon said.

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically. "I'll go."

* * *

"Hey, Victoria," Jenna said. "Damon, what are you doing here?" she gave Damon a not so friendly look.

Damon was about to answer when a light haired woman stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Andie Star," she eyed Damon.

"You're the newscaster right?" I questioned.

She gave me a fake smile, "Yes, and you are?"

"Victoria Grey, nice to meet you," we shook hands.

Damon and I stepped away from them and walked over to Carol and Elijah.

"Damon," Carol said with glee.

"Carol," Damon said and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

I just stood there awkwardly as Elijah stared at me with a hard look in his eyes.

"Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families," Carol introduced Damon and completely ignored me.

What a bitch she was. Elijah turned to give Damon and intense stare.

"Such a pleasure to meet you," Damon said still giving Elijah the intense stare.

"No, pleasure is mine," he said.

They both shook hands in a tight grip and I cleared my throat to stop those stares they were giving each other.

"Victoria Grey," I introduced myself.

Elijah turned to look at me, "Nice to meet you." He took my hand and kissed it.

I smiled and said, "Likewise."

* * *

I finally found some whiskey to call my nerves down. I began to regret ever coming here. Elijah was angry with me and I could tell. All the time he was eying me down like I was prey, it was not a pleasant feeling. Damon took Elijah and me into an office.

"What can I do for you?" Elijah asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word," Damon smirked.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah turn to look at me.

"Safe with Stefan. They're staying low, you know, a bit of a werewolf problem," Damon responded.

Elijah nodded, "Oh yeah, I heard about that."

"Duh. It was your warlock who saved the day," I rolled my eyes.

"You are welcome," he said.

"Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here," Damon sat on top a desk.

"Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me?" Elijah dodged his question.

He started going towards the door but I stopped him.

"What are you up to?" I asked. Knowing him, he was trying to accomplish something. Otherwise, he would have taken Elena to Klaus already.

He put me against a wall and choked me. His strength was almost the same as mine, but I was still stronger. Damon stood up but I gave him and 'I'm alright' look.

"I'm stronger than you, Elijah," I took his hand off my neck and twisted his wrist.

He winced and snapped him back into place. "Why don't you kill me then?" he asked.

I thought about the answer. The truth was that I didn't know why either. I just couldn't kill him like I did to Jessica.

"Because after all,you're still my friend," I settled on that.

He looked at me with sad eyes but only for a second before saying, "Keep Elena safe."

After a second of hesitation I followed Elijah, leaving Damon alone in the office.

* * *

"Hey, Elijah wait up!" I ran to him.

He stopped and turned around.

"Can we talk for a moment?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Sure. Where to?"

I looked at him in surprise. I didn't expect for him to take up on the offer so easily but I didn't say that. Instead, I smiled and said, "Mystic Grill."

* * *

"Do you remember when I took Rebekah's clothes and she had to stay in the cold lake until midnight?" I laughed and drank some Dr. Pepper.

Elijah nodded, "and she hated you ever since."

"Oo, what about that time when you played a prank on Klaus? His face was swollen for two whole weeks because of the honey you poured on him!"

"You know what else was swollen? My ass," he laughed.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "You took that beating like a man."

"And all because of you, Tori."

"What? Me?" I pretended to sound confused.

"Yes, you," he took a sip of his bourbon, "I did that because I was angry with him for hurting you."

My face turned serious all of a sudden as I remembered seeing Klaus kissing some other girl. It seemed like yesterday that I was playing in the forest with Elijah and stopping abruptly to see Tatia and Klaus together.

I shook my head, "No, you did it because you were angry at him for kissing Tatia."

"Ah, those painful memories," Elijah sighed and got up from his seat. "Come on, better take you home now. It's getting dark and your boyfriend must be worried sick about you being alone with an Original."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" I gasped.

"Oh, don't play silly with me. I know you well enough to see that you like Damon Salvatore," he smirked.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I got up and followed him out.

* * *

Elijah put his index finger on my mouth before entering the living room. I nodded and watched him walk away but quickly followed him.

"You're looking for this?" Elijah took the moonstone out of his pocket.

Jules and four other werewolves stopped torturing Damon and turned to him.

He stepped down the stairs and put the moonstone on the bar, "Go ahead. Take it," he backed away.

One werewolf tried to take it but Elijah ripped his heart out before he could do this. Jules quickly ran away as the three others attacked him. I ripped the heart out of one who got to close to the moonstone while Elijah took care of the other two. He went over to Damon and unchained him.

"You do realize this is the third time I saved your life now?" Elijah informed him.

Damon just stared at him and said nothing. Elijah walked away, taking the moonstone with him. He briefly stopped to say goodbye to me.

"Thank you," I whispered and he exited the house.

* * *

I went out to throw away the hearts and burn the bodies. When I came back in, I found Alaric alive again and talking on the phone with Jenna about why he couldn't make it to their date or whatever.

"I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day," I informed Damon.

He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Goodnight."

I smiled and went upstairs to my room. I found my sleep easily and I was thankful for that.

**Have questions, comments, concerns about this story? Feel free to review! Thanks. A special thanks to May Cyrus for the wonderful review in "The Heavenly Vampire" ****and Ann4ever17 for reviewing more than once **! Thank you so much for the compliment, May Cyrus! (I will not be updating soon because I'm in school but I will finish this story :)  



	16. Dinner Party

**Outfits are on my profile! (Polyvore)  
**

Chapter 16:

It was late in the afternoon when I woke up from my deep slumber. After dragging my lazy body to take a warm shower, I dressed and went downstairs to find that I was all alone in the humungous house. I went to the kitchen and cooked me some lunch. Lonely, I took a seat at the table and munched my food away as I wondered where Damon could be. He was probably at the Grill or something but I didn't worry. Instead, I felt glad to have a few moments to myself.

After I finished eating and washed my plate, I went to my bedroom. It was dark and gloomy, so I opened the curtains wide, letting the bright rays of the sun penetrate the window glass and make the once dead-looking room come to life. I sat down, Indian style, in front of the window and closed my eyes to meditate for a couple of minutes.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" I opened my eyes and turned to the door.

"Hello Angel," Damon came in and smiled. "There is going to be a dinner party tonight and I was wondering if you'll be my date."

I got up from the floor and smiled, "I'd be honored to."

He leaned in and kissed my lips. I've forgotten how his perfect pink lips felt against mine's and I relished every second of the kiss. It was passionate, sweet, loving, and fiery all at once. I hesitantly parted my lips away from his and we looked at each other, my cold gray eyes melting in his icy blue orbs. He smiled as I stroke his raven black hair and I melted into a puddle of goo. He was so beautiful.

"I better get dressed," I said as I put down my arm.

"Then, I'll leave you to prepare yourself," he nodded and left.

* * *

Dressed in my burgundy long sleeve, lace dress, I helped Jenna and Andie set the table for dinner. There was something weird going on because Elijah was invited, but Damon wouldn't tell and neither would Alaric.

"So, what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's tension," Andie asked Jenna.

"I don't know. I really like him" she replied. "It's more than like and I want it to work," she said with a smile that quickly faded as she added, "But I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I got John breathing things in my ear about him."

"Like what?" Andie questioned.

"Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth," Jenna said.

"Well, there you go then. Trust is the key to any relationship," Andie said and Jenna smiled.

* * *

"Ric, Jenna needs help with the wine," I told him and he nodded. When he walked out I went over to Damon and asked, "What are you planning Damon?"

"Huh?" he asked turning to face me.

"Why did you invite Elijah? I know you can't stand him so..." I folded my arms across my chest and waited for his response.

"It was Andie's idea to have this dinner party and Elijah was there when she said it, so I had no other option than to invite him, too," Damon explained.

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid tonight," I said, still not believing him.

He was going to say something but the sound of the ringing doorbell stopped him.

"Who invited him?" Jenna looked at us as she opened the door to John.

"John! Surprise ... leave," Damon ordered him.

John stepped in the house and said, "When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games."

"There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party," Elijah spoke and gave Damon a weird look at the last part.

What were does two up to?

"What he said," Damon rose his arms and if reading my mind, looked at me.

* * *

The doorbell rang again, and I opened it to see Elijah standing outside. He gave me a warm smile and I returned it.

"Hi!" I said and Damon stood next to me.

"Good evening," Elijah greeted.

"Thank you for coming. Please, come in," Damon faked a smile.

He took a step forward and stopped right outside the door, "Just one moment. Can I just say, that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, nothing dishonorable. Just a getting to know you," Damon assured him.

"That's good!" Elijah stepped in and stopped next to Damon, " Because you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and everyone in this house. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Damon swallowed.

"Well, except for me," I told him.

"Of course," he noticed Jenna and smiled, "Jenna, wonderful to see you again! How are you? You look incredible."

"Thank you," Jenna blushed a bit.

* * *

The dinner was extremely awkward. I mean, the food was great but Elijah, Damon, and Alaric kept glancing at each other. Then, the conversation started and Elijah had to choose to talk about witches and supernatural things. John then, started to ask questions and I so wanted to kill him at that moment nut I couldn't because he was human. Finally, the dinner was over and we wen to the kitchen for dessert.

I was washing the dishes when Ric came in the kitchen and ask if he could speak to me for a second. I dried my hands with a cloth and led me to the library.

"I need you to get Elijah out of the library so I can speak to Damon," he whispered as we walked.

"Why?" I felt the need to whisper, too.

"I'll tell you later," he said and stepped into the the library. He cleared his throat loudly, "Gentleman, we forgot about desert."

Damon gave Alaric a looked but I decided to pay no attention to it and smiled, "Elijah."

The Original smiled, "Ms. Grey." He took my hand before twirling me back to the dining room.

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling that Damon is trying something against me right now?" Elijah asked me.

I threw my hands up, "Same here buddy. I have no fucking idea of what's going on but I can assure you that he's not planning anything against you."

"How do you know?" he questioned.

"Because, he told me," I replied but Elijah had that doubting look on his face. "And I trust him," I added and he seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Now, where is that dessert?" he smiled.

Ric and Damon were walking over to us at that moment. Ric took the advantage that Elijah's back was facing him and he stabbed him in the back. Elijah and I let out a gasp as his veins popped out and his skin became gray. Tears streamed down my eyes as I caught his dead body from hitting the floor.

Ric tried to get out the dagger but I stopped him, "No, he'll come back to life if you do that."

Alaric nodded and turned to Damon, "Get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert."

"Okay," Damon was a bit shocked.

I handed him Elijah and said, "Don't you dare pull the dagger out or you'll be the one dead."

* * *

I had just came out of the shower when Damon opened the door to my room.

"Are you mad?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"No," I paused, "I'm disappointed." I turned to him, "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to kill Elijah? Why hide it from me?"

"Because if you knew, you would've have said no."

"What makes you think that?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, you had a chance to kill him and you didn't. You even said so yourself that you couldn't kill him," he raised his voice.

"You're right," I lowered my head. "But that doesn't excuse you from lying to me!" I snapped. He opened his mouth to defend himself but I cut him, "Just get out of my room, please." Yes, I was mad now because he had lied to me. How was I supposed to trust a person who did such things behind my back and tell me that he wasn't doing anything?

He got up from the bed infuriated, "You're telling me to go?! This isn't even your house and you're kicking me out!"

"You are right and I'm sorry," I said and grabbed my shoulder bag. "I'm the one who should be leaving. Goodbye, Damon Salvatore," I stormed out the house.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around and kissed me but I didn't return his kiss. Instead, I punched him hard on his jaw, probably even broke it but I didn't care. It had been a mistake ever coming to this town, staying in the boarding house, ad most importantly, falling for Damon. I wasn't meant for love and love wasn't meant for me and I had been an idiot to think otherwise. I was going to help Elena and kill Klaus but without distractions this time.

I went to see Katerina at the tomb. She was all that I had left now.

"Kat, you there?" I stepped inside the tomb. "Hello? Katerina?" I noticed that she wasn't anywhere. "Shit!" I suddenly remembered that Elijah had compelled her to stay in the tomb when he rescued Stefan and now that he was dead, the compulsion had lifted and, as I already noticed, she was able to get out.

**Finally, here it is as promised! I'm sorry for the long delay and I think you forgive me enough to review! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
